


avarice

by BelladonnaWyck, YouAreMyDesign



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Begging, Biting, Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Bonding, Bottom Will Graham, Breeding, Caning, Canon-Typical Violence, Cock Cages, Crying, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dog Cages, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Face Slapping, Forced Daddy Kink, Forced Prostitution, Frottage, Impact Play, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multiple Orgasms, Murder, Murder Husbands, Nipple Play, Noncon (Not hannigram), Not Safe Sane and Consensual, Older Man/Younger Man, Omega Will Graham, Overstimulation, Painful Heats, Pedophilia, Public Blow Jobs, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Scent Kink, Sex Slavery, Size Kink, Slut Shaming, Somnophilia, Sounding, Top Hannibal Lecter, Underage Sex, Violet Wand, belly bulge, chemical castration, d/s dynamics, dubcon surgery, sex near a corpse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21610249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelladonnaWyck/pseuds/BelladonnaWyck, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouAreMyDesign/pseuds/YouAreMyDesign
Summary: "You're mine," Hannibal hissed, and Will nodded. He was, he was, always, forever. He'd been Hannibal's the moment the Alpha had cornered him in the bathroom at the club, already knowing his name.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 67
Kudos: 888
Collections: Hannigram Kinkmeme





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please mind the tags! This is a very awful story with a happy enough ending!
> 
> Double note: A lot of those super bad tags you see don't occur between Hannigram. Please let me know if you'd like specific spoilers for triggers! <3
> 
> Triple Note: this fits into day 11: psychological manipulation for Kinkterror (a month late!)

It was cold in the club, despite the overwhelming amount of bodies inside it. It shivered up through his toes, made his fingers curl, made his stomach tense. Will remembered the cold. It’d been cold the night Professor Sogliato had found him, curled beneath a side street shop awning to keep out of the rain. 

The pain he felt now, he lied to himself, was nothing compared to the pain he’d felt that night, so many months ago now, when he’d run away from home. It was because of his fear of returning to that cold, dark night that he leaned into the fire of the whip, now, as it traced sharp, thin lines along his back. The tip sometimes wandering far closer to the exposed flesh of his vulnerable, taut stomach when it wrapped bitingly around his sides than was reasonable or safe. 

Some men, weak men like Sogliato, took things by force because they had no intrinsic right to anything. Nothing denoting them as special, or deserving. Nothing to give them power in a world that was made up of the powerful or the powerless. 

Men like Sogliato simply _took._ Took what they wanted and when they wanted it, with limited regard for the consent or happiness of others, with no care to Will’s reluctance outside of whether he was still alive by the end. And only then, Will was sure, only because of the legal hassle a coverup for accidental homicide would be. 

Will was powerless. Too young, too Omegan, too destitute to have any claim over anything in his world. His sphere of influence so limited that it didn’t even contain his own body. But there was something deep inside of him, something feral and wild and growing in power by the day, that howled against his circumstances. That craved blood, demanded it. Sometimes he let it overtake him in moments such as these, let himself become lost in a flood of ruby red.

“See how he leans into it?” Sogliato’s voice sounded like a faraway echo, white noise like static in Will’s ears as his body was flooded with adrenaline that was fading after nearly an hour of unceasing abuse. 

His body trembled, and that too was something the man commented on snidely, implying to the growing crowd that Will was enjoying himself. _Slut. Whore. Desperate, needy breeder._

And maybe he was. Surely, he reasoned, this was better than going back to his abusive, Alpha father. The man who had attempted, and only partially succeeded, in chemically castrating him because of his disappointment in Will’s failings as a suitable heir. Beau Graham had never wanted an Omegan child, certainly not an Omega son. . 

That’d been when Will finally worked up enough courage to leave. To put as much distance between himself and his father as possible. 

He’d made it from Louisiana to Baltimore overnight, a trucker taking pity on him as he’d walked down a desolate country road on the man’s route. He’d given Will a place to sleep in the back and had left him unmolested, silence settling over the cab like a thick blanket. 

Will hadn’t slept, but he’d crawled into the back and curled in on himself, drifting in and out of some of his favored daydreams. Dreams where he was happy. Warm and safe and well cared for and loved. 

He was brought back sharply into the moment when the whip wrapped around him far enough to slice across his flaccid cock, pulling a harsh, whimpering cry from him as he sobbed. Through it, he tried to force himself to moan. _Daddy_ \- the word brought another churning wave of revulsion in his gut, not just because of the less-than-stellar relationship Will had with his own father but because he knew enough about Sogliato to know the man didn’t deserve the title - didn’t like it when he made it look like he was in pain. He liked it when Will cried, when he trembled, when he bled, but through it all Will was only meant to show sweet rapture.

_Thank you, Daddy_ , he was supposed to cry, choking himself on the Beta’s cock and whimpering through his tears. _Thank you for taking in a whore like me_.

It must have worked, because Will opened his eyes to slits just in time to see the man smirking at him, soaking in the awed and fervent gazes of the crowd like a peacock shows off for tourist cameras. Overstuffed, strutting. Will’s upper lip curled in an aborted twitch he was quick to school. 

He breathed in, and his fingers twitched when the tip of the whip licked between his thighs, to the seam of them where his tendon was tensed and exposed. The sudden branding of it made him buckle, hissing. But before the floor could rise up to meet his knees, the cuffs around his wrists caught him, wrenching him from the freefall so hard he heard a shoulder pop.

He moaned again, wrenched it from his stomach and threw it back at the man who had taken him in, clothed and fed and bathed him as long as Will whined pretty and went to his knees whenever told to. Sogliato’s eyes were black on him, his thin mouth twitched into a satisfied smile.

The tail of his whip twitched by his feet like that of an agitated cat, contemplative. He approached Will and Will breathed in, lifted his head as a gentle hand pushed his chin up so their eyes could meet, though he was careful to keep himself hunched. His master was shorter than him, even at Will’s age, and hated Will’s head being above his. It was a gesture of respect, he said, for Will to keep his head down and his knees perma-scuffed on the floor. Didn’t Will respect him? Didn’t Will love him?

His hand reached into his pocket and Will’s eyes widened. He whimpered, gritting his teeth as the familiar tingles of electricity ran from his master’s fingers, into his jaw, numbing his teeth and making his nostrils flare. The violet wand was actually something he could see himself enjoying, if used right. His master rarely used it right.

Sogliato grabbed him by the lower jaw and yanked his head, making Will bow, shoulders drawn tense. The electricity sparked over Will’s tongue whenever he tried to swallow, made his jaw lock up and his shoulders roll, his thighs trembling from the uncomfortable stance.

His master leaned down and bit the arch of Will’s ear, hard, his little Beta teeth not sharp enough to split skin but definitely hard enough to hurt. Will flinched, whining softly. “All these nice people came out to see a show, cagna.” Will’s nostrils flared, he tried to keep his jaw from locking and silence his tongue. He hated it when his master called him that. It seemed worse in another language, like Will was meant to be too stupid or too naïve to know when he was being called a bitch. Slurs had a tone that was universal.

Sogliato dropped the whip, and Will closed his eyes, breathing in slowly when his freed hand raked harsh lines down his back. His master kept his nails a little sharper than necessary, to mimic an Alpha’s claws. And he liked it when Will tensed and whimpered, scared of being torn up on the inside when he was fingered open.

He reached Will’s hole, snarling when he found it barren and dry. Thanks to what Will’s father had done to him, he was slow to get slick, and without any kind touch or stimulation, it wouldn’t happen. Perhaps the only true gift he’d been given in his life; he would never be a helpless slave to his desires. He didn’t get wet and weak, his heats hurt, he’d never know the mindless bliss of being spread open and taking it for an Alpha’s knot.

Maybe a gift, maybe a curse, he thought, as Sogliato growled in displeasure and forced three fingers into him dry.

“Useless, filthy thing.” Sogliato leaned close enough that only Will could hear the vitriol in his voice as he fingered him ruthlessly, stretching Will’s unresponsive body out around fingers that filled him up enough that his lungs ached with it. 

The professor stepped on a pedal somewhere to Will’s side and Will was dropped lower so suddenly his stomach leapt into his throat. He clamped down on the fear response quickly, allowing his features to settle into something more euphoric. He was now parallel to the gleaming black tile of the floor, flecks of his blood splashed ruby red and stark beneath him. 

Less than he’d imagined with the heat searing into his flesh from each lash, but more than should ever be expected. He was tall for his age, but his body was still underdeveloped and malnourished. Sogliato liked him slender enough to see the defined arch of his ribs, enjoyed slotting his fingers into the empty spaces between each one and guiding Will’s body, using the bones like handles. 

Will’s hips were slim, his frame slight as was typical for his gender. But even a full-grown, fully functioning Omega would have struggled to accommodate such an intrusion. Will had presented later than most and, as his twelfth birthday had slipped into his thirteenth and then into his fourteenth, his father had resigned himself to having a Beta for a son. Disappointing, when he’d wanted an Alpha, but at least far better than having a breeder for an heir. 

Will could still remember the disdain on his face when he’d arrived home from work to find his son curled in a makeshift nest of sweat-soaked sheets, with his thighs wet with slick and his skin burning with fever. 

The memory was shattered by several harsh, ring-adorned fingers hooking cruelly into his mouth, the rings knocking painfully against his teeth as they sought the back of his throat, knuckles bumping against his soft palate and triggering his gag reflex. Daddy had been training him out of it, but the shock of the fingers spreading his jaw wide had been enough to force a dry retching sound from his throat. At least he hadn’t vomited this time. 

The man - a Beta, if the hollow void of his scent was any indication - pulled his fingers free and wiped them, spit-soaked and filthy, all across Will’s cheeks and pliant lips. The Beta mumbled something over Will’s head, ignoring him completely and directing the words to his Daddy instead. 

Sogliato never allowed Alphas to use him in public scenes, though he frequently sold him out for private use for a night to the highest bidder. Will couldn’t hear what the man was requesting, the words spoken in heavily accented Italian, but he heard the professor’s reply. 

“Go ahead. Little slut loves having his mouth stuffed full, I’m sure he’d be pleased to have you,” He spoke in English, loud enough for Will and anyone gathered to hear him. “Isn’t that right, Omega?” He knew Will hated to be asked. The taunting promise of a choice where really there was only compliance. Will wouldn’t say ‘No’. He couldn’t say ’No’. Otherwise, he’d be shipped back to his father. 

He nodded his head in silent submission, but that wasn’t enough for Sogliato. “Beg him for it,” he ordered, casually enough to seem like a suggestion, but Will knew there was no escaping this. 

He lifted his eyes as much as he was able, his shoulders still tensing in rhythm whenever the fingers inside him withdrew, tender muscles clamping and chasing the tightness to mimic an Omega’s eagerness. Still, so dry, though he imagined blood would soon help Sogliato fuck him open. He parted his lips as the Beta’s ring nudged his cheek, his other hand loosely toying with his belt like he was teasing Will, like Will was dying to get a taste of his bland cock.

That’s what Betas wanted. All the time. They needed the power trip to soothe their complexes and Will hated the way it made him want to scream. If the angle of his throat wasn’t so sharp, if the pain burrowed through his belly and between his thighs and pounding in his skull from dehydration wasn’t so constant, what came out from him might have been a savage yell, a scream that began and never ended.

But instead, robbed of air and trembling, he met the Beta’s cruel eyes and sneering mouth and whispered; “Please, Sir. Please use my mouth and fill me up like the greedy slut I am.”

The Beta’s throat bulged as he swallowed, thick as a bull, and he unzipped his fancy suit pants that were probably worth more money than WIll had ever seen in his life, drew out a cock that was fat and purple-headed, and grabbed Will’s hair, holding him still and shoving himself deep with a pleased, sated grunt.

This was easier. Will closed his eyes and sucked, his hands still bound so he couldn’t reach. He could do nothing to slow the pace or quicken it, could not gentle the man nor urge him on - not that he needed urging. He seemed happy enough to forcibly fuck Will’s throat, cockhead bruising the back of his palate, sharp-tasting precum dripping sourly on his tongue. Will fought not to wrinkle his nose, not to clench his fists. Not to growl or show his teeth, but every time the man fucked in deep and pulled back out, electricity spasmed along his tongue, made his jaw clench and ache.

The man grunted another series of words to Sogliato, who laughed, and ramped up the wand in his pocket, his fingers in Will sending a hard current up his spine, making him arch and choke as the Beta held his head and rutted until WIll’s nose was crushed tight to his bulging belly. Will choked as his mouth was flooded with come, panic seizing him because he didn’t know if he was meant to swallow or not. Sometimes his master didn’t want him to, but wanted to watch it drip from Will’s red and bruised lips, spilling from his fucked-out throat. 

He whimpered, and only had a moment to appreciate that, at least with Betas, there was no knot to worry about. He was still too small, he didn’t think he’d be able to handle one in his mouth, and even if he could take it, he had no idea how to swallow that much come and breathe at the same time.

The man pulled out, and Will gasped, hanging his head. It snapped to one side as he was abruptly backhanded, the rings on the man’s hand crushing his cheekbone and stinging his jaw in a series of hard welts. One of them struck so hard that Will’s skin split on his cheek, and he could taste red when he wet his lips.

“What do you say, you little slut?” His master’s voice was like an echo underwater, and Will wanted him to choke on it. 

He swallowed, feeling sick and nauseous at the taste of the Beta’s come in his mouth, and said; “Thank you, Sir.”

The man laughed and hit him again, palm-up this time on his other cheek. Will sucked in a breath and whined, hoping it came out as plaintive and eager as he was trying to make it sound. It would be so much worse if he gave away how much pain he was in.

Sogliato’s hand patted his thigh, electric sparks making Will’s ass tighten around him until the chafing brush of his knuckles began to sting. Will moaned, arching as best he could, spreading himself wide.

His master tutted, and hit Will hard on his thigh, digging in with his too-sharp nails so Will tensed up, hissing quietly. “What good is a whore if he can’t even get wet?” he demanded, shoving his fingers as deep into Will as he could get them. His fingers jabbed inexpertly - or maybe deliberately unskilled - at Will’s prostate, and all it did was make Will tense up further. He gasped, saliva and come dripping from his mouth to mix with the droplets of blood on the floor, and closed his eyes. He had to picture something, _anything_ , to try and slick him up otherwise Daddy would take him dry and it would hurt so much.

Will’s eyes searched the crowd, desperately seeking inspiration. They moved restlessly over the group gathered around, most of them either dispassionate or cruelly focused on his discomfort. It didn’t take long, however, for his gaze to settle on a still, unmoving form gracefully draped across an overstuffed blue velvet lounge chair, an elbow casually slung across the back while the palm of his other hand sat flat on his well-dressed thigh. 

If the Beta who’d fucked Will’s throat was in a suit more expensive than anything Will had ever owned, this man was in a bespoke suit, perfectly tailored to his lithe, toned form. It was unobtrusive in the way that only things of unknowable value could be. 

His eyes were whiskey-soaked and even from across the distance Will could see something in them that spoke of danger and hedonism. They were predatory, but not in the flat, black way of a shark, like Sogliato. The stranger’s eyes held an animal on the prowl just below the calm surface. Will’s Omega stirred sleepily, his hormones so altered by his father’s failed castration that he’d never truly reacted to an Alpha. 

And it _hurt._ God, it hurt. His unwilling body trying to slick, trying to grow pliant and lax in preparation for a knot. Will made eye contact with the Alpha across from him, let himself become lost in the stillness and poise that surrounded the man. 

“What a good little whore,” his master nearly growled from behind him, pulling Will back into the sensations by force. He shifted, tried to spread himself as wide as possible but the position gave him very little leverage to move himself. 

Sogliato pressed the same pedal again, this time wrenching Will back up so that his arms strained in their bonds and he couldn’t stop the whimpering mewl of pain that slipped out as his arm was jostled again. 

He didn’t have time to focus on his strained shoulder before he was being spread open, the professor still not pleased with his level of slick. Will heard and then felt the man spit, smearing the mess against Will’s rim, coating around where his fingers still protruded. 

Another Beta approached just as his master slammed inside of him, using his fingers to hook Will’s rim open so that he could slide in all at once, Will’s body clenching at the sudden intrusion, trying to force it out. He struggled to calm himself, keeping his eyes on the Alpha in the crowd and taking a deep, shuddering breath to settle his muscles back into complacency as his master set a punishing pace. 

The new Beta stepped closer, his cock already hanging stiff and flushed in front of Will’s face. He hadn’t even bothered to remove his pants and, as his cock went all the way to the back of Will’s throat with the first press in, Will could feel the man’s zipper catch on his bottom lip, the slow trickle of blood dripping down his chin and staining his teeth copper. 

The feigned disinterest in the strange Alpha’s eyes flashed in disapproval, but Will could smell the scent of his arousal, could sense his interest. 

His master was not built for stamina. It often made him cruel when he fucked Will, yet another inadequacy that Will could read so easily in the man, even without his empathy. 

This time was no different. His filed nails dug harshly into Will’s slender hips, marking him with little pinpricks of blood as he slammed into him over and over again. Will gasped when the Beta using his mouth finally pulled out of his fluttering throat and took himself in hand, his bitter seed splashing all across Will’s cheeks and nose and bruised lips. 

Sogliato finished soon after, holding his hips flush against Will’s ass and spilling inside of him with a harsh grunt and a vicious slap that landed across several already bruising welts along Will’s flank. 

He was released from his bonds and crumpled to the floor like a doll with cut strings, staying where he’d fallen and not daring to move until he was told to. 

“Go clean yourself up, Omega. I have business to attend to.” Sogliato dismissed him with a lazy wave of his hand, and Will took the opportunity to escape, even for a moment of solitude. 

—-

Will splashed water in his face, as cold as he could manage, the chill stinging his cheeks and drawing a hiss from his bruised, sluggishly bleeding lip. He leaned over the washbasin and stared at himself in the mirror, inventorying the mottled bruises in varying shades of blue and yellow that scattered across his torso. He again reminded himself that this was better. Preferable to whatever Hell awaited him if he were forced to return home. 

Lost in thought, he didn’t hear the door open. But he heard the lock slide home, deafening in the small, tiled room. 

A hand appeared in the mirror and, so casually proprietary, grabbed his chin, turning his face for observation. “You won’t need stitches.” It was the Alpha, the one who had caught Will’s attention during his scene. His voice was accented, his stance took up space and demanded attention without being obtrusive. 

He moved with a fluid grace as he stepped closer, wholly infiltrating Will’s personal space. “How old are you?” the man asked, and Will felt his shoulders draw up around his ears, trying to make himself smaller. 

“Eighteen.” The lie slipped from him with practiced ease. He was tall for an Omega, taller still for his age. Even with the baby fat still lining his body and his clean, hairless face, he tried to pass for legal age for Sogliato. The man held sway in this place, but it was important Will play the part in order not to draw too much unwanted attention. 

The stranger hummed noncommittally in reply, clearly disbelieving. He appraised Will’s body openly, unapologetically scenting him before stepping even closer. 

“My Daddy doesn’t like me talkin’ to Alphas, Sir,” Will stuttered, stepping back to try and put distance between them but running into the sink. He was boxed in. But something about the Alpha didn’t make him feel trapped. 

“Because he knows you do not belong to him. And he’s desperate to keep you close.” The man smiled, but the smile wasn’t kind and showed too many teeth. Will brought his thumbnail up to his mouth and bit nervously at the cuticle until he managed to pull a piece of frayed skin free, stained red at the root with his blood. 

The man’s hand reached out lightning-fast, his fingers wrapping firmly around Will’s dainty wrist, keeping him from further damaging his nail. Will shifted uncomfortably, the silence bristled against him in the too small space. “He, uh, he lets Alphas have me sometimes. For the night.” He didn’t know where the words came from, why he so desperately hoped this man would find him worthy of the cost. Why he wanted him to inquire after him. 

“Why should I wait when I could have you now?” The Alpha’s words were light, not threatening, but that didn’t stop Will’s pulse from beating rabbit fast against his throat, thrumming so hard he could feel it like a caress. 

He felt eyes trail down his nude, bloodied form, sweat and slick and semen covering him in a sheen. He felt filthy, used up, but the Alpha’s eyes were pleased with their appraisal, Will could smell the sharp scent of his interest thick in the air between them, took it into his lungs until he ached with it. 

His cock gave a twitch of interest as the Alpha closed the distance between them, slotting his thigh easily, gracefully, between Will’s legs, Legs he spread wantonly, instinctually for the larger, more powerful Alpha that stood before him.

“If you were my boy, you’d never be left wanting - unless you deserved it, of course. And even then you’d thank me for it.” He growled, their bodies so close that Will could smell the hint of bourbon on his breath. He ground down helplessly against the knee jammed between his thighs, his cock stirring to full hardness more quickly than he’d realized was possible.

Will couldn’t stop the high-pitched moan of need that left his throat, prompting the Alpha to use his other hand to place a warm, dry palm across his bruised lips, muffling his sounds.

His orgasm came upon him like a summer storm on a day full of sunlight, with a suddenness that had him gasping as he came, his seed staining the Alpha’s immaculate pants with a dark patch that Will blushed to see. 

The man hummed again, releasing Will’s wrist and watching it fall to his side. He stepped back, leaving Will gasping like a landed fish out of water, his entire body a live wire of confused arousal.“It was good to meet you, Will.” 

And as quickly as he had appeared, he was gone; the door whisper soft as it closed behind him. It took Will several long seconds to recover enough from hearing his name spoken aloud for the first time in months to wonder at how the man had known it. 

\---

Will was glad that a Beta’s sense of smell wasn’t as strong as those of Omegas or Alphas. The man’s touch lingered on him, feeling like a brand; a stain he was curiously reluctant to remove. Not only that, but the scent of an Omega post-orgasm was notably sweet, and he didn’t need his master sniffing at him and wondering who had touched him to make him smell like that.

When he’d finished cleaning himself up, he returned to the main room, a chorus of other men and women being well-used and finding pleasure - he hoped pleasure, more than he got, though the goodwill felt about as forced as his arousal - greeting him when he entered.

A kindly Beta woman, the only one who seemed to give a damn about Will in this place, gave him a bowl of water that he hunched at prison-style, lapping gratefully like a dog as he waited for his master to return. Other Betas knew not to approach Will without Sogliato around, so he was left alone and unmolested as he tried to ignore the burning in his thighs, the welting bruises growing along his flanks and between his legs; the tender, constant throb of his abused rim.

He tried not to think of the Alpha, tried not to let his gaze wander the crowd to catch a glimpse of him. His scent burned Will’s nose, sat fat and heavy on the back of his tongue. He had a rich scent, stirring the same Omegan instinct as his gaze did; _he’s big_ , that creature whispered sleepily. _He’s strong. Rich. Healthy_.

Another voice, darker but no less quiet; _He could really hurt you_.

Unlike with Sogliato, the idea of that Alpha, with his big hands and sharp teeth, planting himself inside Will sent a little thrill through him. A traitorous warmth began in his belly and he sighed, resting his cheek on the cold floor and trying to will it away. His fingers curled and he brushed his wrist along his nose, wanting to get another snatch of that Alpha’s scent. Warm, honey-like; the burn of alcohol too rich for his blood.

An Alpha like that could definitely afford him for the night. Maybe several all at once. He didn’t know how much Sogliato charged for him, but he knew it was a high price, because Sogliato was a man of means and keeping a whore wasn’t cheap. Still, medical expenses were cheaper than bail for homicide - that and paperwork seemed to be the only thing keeping him from going too hard. Or maybe he couldn’t; he was a small Beta, lackluster, probably would break his own fingers punching a wall.

That Alpha could really hurt him. Will knew how to deal with pain, how to moan for it and beg for more. Maybe, if nothing else, the Alpha would finally do what his master could not, and free Will from this life. Permanently.

His thoughts were interrupted by a particularly loud shriek, and he lifted his head to see a female Omega getting brutalized by an Alpha, the man bent over her, beast-like and snarling, a hand on her nape and another fisted in her hair to hold her head up so she could scream as loud as she liked. Will watched, mouth going dry as he saw the Alpha fuck her, his cock soaked with her slick, knot half-swollen, fucking in and out of her. She looked like she was not even on this plane anymore; eyes closed, cheeks red as blood, sweat darkening her hair from blonde to ashen-grey. Her nails, clawing at the breeding bench as he fucked her and she came, crying out sweetly and gushing around his cock so hard that her slick dripped heavy to the floor like come.

He shivered. He’d never been fucked like that. Not even the Alphas Sogliato sold him to made him feel like that; they fucked him dry because they liked it. Liked wetting him with blood and making him cry with pain. They liked bruising him and biting him - as long as they kept their teeth away from his bonding glands - and liked twisting him around until he broke. 

His imagination was as merciless as the man, and he pictured himself in the Omega’s place, getting mounted by the Alpha from the bathroom, and that warmth in his stomach grew claws, and howled.

He was snapped back to reality with a hand gripping his chin, forcing him to raise his eyes, looking into the black gaze of his master. He whimpered, curling in on himself as Sogliato growled at him, baring his teeth.

“See something you like, little whore?” he hissed.

“No, Daddy, I swear,” Will replied, trying to shake his head and earning a hard slap for his trouble, harsh enough his ears rang. Sogliato didn’t like his eyes wandering, especially when it was to something he himself wasn’t capable of. Inferiority complex to a ‘T’. 

Sogliato huffed, and hit him again, making Will hit his bowl of water and send it skittering away. Thankfully, it didn’t tip. Will didn’t want to think about what would happen if he accidentally got his master’s shoes wet.

“You’re going to be making a new friend tomorrow night,” Sogliato told him. Will swallowed, and nodded in obedient gratitude. “He’s a personal friend of mine, and you will do whatever he wants to you, do you understand?”

Those orders were always the same, and it felt strange that Sogliato felt the need to say them again. Will forced himself not to show his confusion, merely nodded again. “Yes, Daddy. I’ll be good.”

“You’d better,” he replied, low with threat. “Now come on; the audience is tired of you and frankly, so am I.” Will swallowed, and stood at a low crouch, hunched in on himself and shivering as he was led out of the club as though leashed. His master did nothing to clothe his nakedness, happily displaying him to the curious eyes of the ring of smokers clustered around the entrance.

He opened the back of his car, which held a dog cage, and Will climbed in, wincing when the chilled metal met his abused knees and shoulders. He curled up on himself and pressed his wrist to his nose, closing his eyes and breathing in as Sogliato closed the back of the car and climbed in, starting the engine. The heating system was good in his car, but even then it was a while before Will even felt a shred of warmth, and he shivered and curled up tighter to protect himself from the cold, and hoped he had done a good enough job tonight to earn the privilege of sleeping in the dog crate in Sogliato’s study instead of the kennel outside.


	2. Chapter 2

Will drifted through much of his day like a phantom, feeling neither wholly present nor entirely removed from the world around him. When his master entertained guests, Will was expected to remain quiet and hidden unless otherwise requested. 

Tonight’s dinner was not one of those times. He was curled in a cage behind Sogliato’s chair at the head of the dinner table. The bars were wired so that anytime he shifted too much and touched them he would receive a shock. Sharp spikes lined the interior roof of the cage, meaning he couldn’t lift himself out of the uncomfortable crouch he’d been forced into for hours already without stabbing pain as the spikes dug into his skin. 

He was nude, which was his constant state of existence when inside the house or the club. His skin was healing, still tender and sensitive to touch, but the worst of his marks were faded. He didn’t want to allow himself to wonder at why that was. Why it had been days since he’d been beaten. But his experience wouldn’t allow him the benefit of blissful ignorance. 

A thin layer of sweat covered his body and his muscles ached from holding position for so long. He needed to go to the restroom but he remembered far too vividly the last time he’d asked to be dismissed to pee. His cheeks flamed with embarrassment just from the thought of being forced to relieve himself again in front of so many people. 

He’d been drifting in and out for what felt like hours before he realized that everyone was gone and his master stood over his cage, key in hand. He opened the door, but Will remained where he was, waiting for the order. 

“Come, little whore. Daddy has a special friend who paid for you tonight.” At Will’s slow, unsteady clamber out of the cage, Sogliato snapped his fingers impatiently. “Keep up.” 

Will made the mistake of stretching out to his full height in order to work some of the kinks out of his spine and his muscles, standing just slightly taller than his master. He received a swift, firm palm to the face for his forgetfulness. 

“Honestly, are you stupid or just disobedient?” he spat, grabbing Will by the hair and forcing him down a few inches. “You’re lucky your owner for the night paid a considerable amount to have you unmarked or I’d beat you bloody.” 

The drive felt long, but was probably only a half-hour at most, before they were pulling up in front of an unassuming, but well-appointed brownstone perched neatly between other equally well-maintained homes with simplistically adorned, tidy yards. The entire neighborhood spoke of opulence and obscene wealth. 

He was guided from the car by a harsh hand at his elbow, nails tight against his skin but not cutting into him. No marks, he’d said. Sogliato knocked briskly on the door and, moments later, it was pulled open on a gust of air that carried an all too familiar scent to Will’s nose. 

Bathed in the backlight of his own home, the Alpha somehow looked taller, bigger in the narrowness of his doorway. His scent burned Will’s lungs and he choked on his exhale, his entire body wanting to bow, cower, _submit_ to the Alpha and his reddish gaze. A red Will sensed was so ingrained into him, he’d probably been born with it. Inside him, the sleepy creature that rarely gave more than a reluctant purr began to rumble, and he forced his knees to lock.

“Hannibal,” Sogliato greeted with forced cheer. His tone grew a little sharper when Hannibal didn’t even glance at the man; his eyes were on Will, raking him up and down slower than Will could ever remember being admired. Though, he thought, admiration wasn’t the right word for it; the Alpha was looking at him like one might eye rows and rows of meat in a deli’s display. Just deciding which piece to take a bite of first.

After a moment, Sogliato cleared his throat, and gestured to Will. “Well. Here he is.”

Hannibal hummed and deigned to give Sogliato his gaze. Will felt suddenly so heavy once the Alpha was no longer staring at him. Despite being in arguably better shape than he’d been in months, without any bruises or aches, he felt hollow and empty inside, like he was nothing but a paper maché egg and would crumble as soon as the balloon making up his shape was popped.

Sogliato’s weight shifted when Hannibal made no motion to welcome them, nor to dismiss them. Will watched as Hannibal’s brows lifted, his fine features blackened in his own silhouette. The predatory shine of his eyes seemed so much worse in the darkness. He could feel that predator, taking shape, as Hannibal met Sogliato’s eyes. He was Alpha; he was all. He would not be cowed, coerced, or made to act before his time.

Hannibal hummed again, lips pursing, and eyed Will. “I’ll have to insist that my terms were met,” he said evenly, and Will crushed his tongue, hard, to the backs of his teeth. He winced when Sogliato rounded on him with a glare.

“Well, boy?” he demanded.

Will nodded, forcing his hands not to shake as he began to shed his clothes. The night was freezing cold and he didn’t relish the idea of standing naked in the middle of the street, in such plain view and illuminated by the Alpha’s porch light, but his master promised he would be unblemished and it was within Hannibal’s right to ensure that was the case. If it didn’t shame the Alpha to see what was clearly the exchange of a whore taking place in his own front yard, then Will tried not to feel shame at being so exposed.

He was used to being on display. Often, and usually in much less kind circumstances than this. But he was so _aware_ of Hannibal, just Hannibal, his mouth not quite smirking enough to be lecherous, gaze not quite fervent enough to be complimentary. 

With a shiver, Will stepped out of his shoes and the bunched-up legs of his pants - expensive, because Sogliato liked to dress him up all pretty and nice for his ‘friends’ - and stood bare before the Alpha and his master. Hannibal’s head tilted, no change to him to suggest if he was pleased or not, but after a moment, he stepped down from the door and took Will’s chin in hand.

Will stiffened, feeling claws digging into his skin. Not fake, but naturally sharp, and he swallowed and tried not to react as the Alpha lifted his chin and forced their eyes to meet. Will could only hold his gaze for a second before he had to close his eyes, but that dreadful, stinging heat was returning to his belly, barbed, like sinking into a swamp of thorns.

He clutched at his stomach and then went perfectly still.

He heard the Alpha hum, and then his chin was released, and Will immediately sank back to a hunch that put him lower than his master. Sogliato’s face was cold as stone, even when Hannibal reached into the pocket of his jacket and handed him a very fat envelope. His brows rose, and he looked inside.

“This is more than we agreed on,” he said. 

“Yes,” the Alpha replied. “I will keep him for the whole night. Come back tomorrow, at precisely nine a.m.. Goodnight, Professor Sogliato.”

Will blinked in shock, but could not recover before he was gripped by the nape of his neck and led into the house, which was mercifully warm. He sighed, closing his eyes and rubbing his toes and the balls of his feet against the carpet and wood in the hallway. He heard Hannibal gather his clothes, and then the door shut behind him. The lock slid closed.

Will turned, and would have dropped to his knees because that’s what good whores do, Daddy said so, but Hannibal gripped him by the nape again and led him down the hallway, into a room that Will could only catch snatches of, that hinted at a dining area. Then, through it, to a study where a fire burned bright in the hearth, and the furniture was thickly padded and coated in leather. He winced internally, anticipating all manner of body fluids sticking him to the material in the near future.

Hannibal set his clothes on a side table, and then went still. His eyes dropped to Will, Will could feel them on his face, but he dared not lift his head to meet them.

He wet his lips. “What should I call you, Sir?” he murmured. 

A laugh that was not quite kind met his question. “You heard my name,” Hannibal replied.

Will shivered, shaking his head. No, no, he couldn’t _possibly_ call Hannibal by his first name, like they were _equals_. 

Hannibal made a quiet sound and released Will, and Will dropped to his knees. “What do you call the man who brought you here?” he asked Will, seemingly without real interest, but Will would do well to answer questions when he was spoken to. Only speak when spoken to, and he’d already broken that rule.

“Daddy,” he said. 

Hannibal gave that a considering hum. “And you’ve called me ‘Sir’, before,” he continued. Will nodded, though Hannibal wasn’t looking at him. Hannibal turned, and fixed him with another smile, charming in the way the wolf is to the lamb before she sees his packmates have surrounded her. “What would you like to call me?”

Will blinked, looking up, wide-eyed. Hannibal was framed by firelight, now, a shadowed and monstrous man. He shook his head as panic seized him. No, no, he wasn’t supposed to make decisions. He didn’t get choices. He did what Daddy told him to and Daddy wasn’t here so he had to do what the Alpha told him to but the Alpha hadn’t told him to do anything, so what was he meant to do?

“Will.” It wasn’t a question, though his voice was softer.

“Is this a test?” Will asked.

Hannibal laughed. “No.” His head tilted. “Does your master test you often?”

“I don’t know,” Will said before he could stop himself, his throat burning as he tried to keep it even, his ribs stuck harsh against his skin, his lungs trembling. Despite the warmth of the fire, he trembled in Hannibal’s shadow. “I’m sorry. I don’t _know_.”

Hannibal frowned and stepped forward, and Will flinched, expecting a blow. It must be why the Alpha asked him to be unblemished. Will wasn’t stupid; he understood that Hannibal wanted to be the only one leaving marks tonight. Only his marks. Alphas often did, though until now they’d been a little less picky as long as Will could still suck their cocks and spread his legs well enough.

The hit was not hard, not a blow for the sake of inflicting pain. Rather, it came as a sharp tap of fingers on his cheek, and Will gasped, blinking in shock at just how _not_ violent it was. He dared a look up, and saw Hannibal watching him with a slight crease to his brow.

Hannibal breathed out. “You will call me ‘Sir’, or ‘Doctor Lecter’, whichever you feel more comfortable with until we get to know each other better.” Will sighed, closing his eyes, and nodded, pressing his smarting cheek against the doctor’s hand. Orders were good. Orders were easy. He didn’t have to think or want anything, just do as he was told. 

“Yes, Sir.” Will felt nothing but relief at the familiarity of obedience. This was something he knew. This was something he could be good at. He’d be so good for Hannibal. 

“Follow me, Will.” Again, Hannibal said his name and, again, Will found himself reeling from the sound of it shaped by the Alpha’s mouth and pressed past his lips. 

He nodded and began to follow Hannibal on hands and knees. His master often made him crawl, another way to ensure the Omega was always below him and remembered his place. “Are you not capable of walking, Will?” the Alpha asked with a slight smirk teasing the corners of his thin lips. 

“I just thought -,” Will started, desperate to explain and appease the Alpha. 

“I know what you _thought_. I am not the professor. I expect you to carry yourself with dignity while in my home. Is that understood?” 

Will nodded his understanding as he rose from his position on his knees, his muscles protesting. 

“Now come. It is time for dinner.” 

\---

Dinner with Hannibal was as different from dinner with his master than fire was to water. Both destructive, both dangerous and powerful. But one consumed you to ash and cinders and the other took you almost gently below to drown. Will thought dinner with Hannibal felt a bit like drowning. 

He sat at the table, something he had not done since Louisiana. Months in a cage, or in the kennels, eating and squatting like an animal meant that his posture left much to be desired. A defect that Hannibal was swift to correct. 

Will sat silently across from Hannibal, not eating the food on his plate as he was sure this too was a test. A test that if he failed would be reported back to his master. 

“Why aren’t you eating, Will?” The question caused Will to startle, set him to squirming uncomfortably in his seat. After so long without using one, he almost felt like he’d forgotten how. 

Will didn’t know. He felt adrift with Hannibal. Even with the few rules the Alpha had established, Will was lost as to how to act. The man didn’t seem interested in subjugating Will. Didn’t appear to want him silent and unseen. He simply wanted Will’s company. And that was as unsettling as anything Will had ever experienced. 

He picked up his spoon and dipped it into the soup. “Sorry, Daddy.” The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them, and he snapped his lips closed tight and tried not to look at Hannibal. 

When he did chance a glance from the corner of his eye, like a wounded animal might watch a predator hovering too close for comfort, he saw nothing to indicate anger. Hannibal’s brow was arched in question, his lips turned down in a contemplative frown.

“Was this something for you before Sogliato, Will? Or simply a conditioned response?” Hannibal sat his spoon down on the edge of his plate and folded his hands into his lap beneath the table. 

“No,” Will replied quickly, without thinking, and snapped his mouth shut again. It wouldn’t do for him to disparage his owner. 

“I am no friend to your master, Will. You may speak freely here.” Will had the disconcerting thought that Hannibal could read his mind before shaking it off and squirming in his seat. 

Hannibal seemed to take in his discomfort and tutted at him, pushing back just far enough from the table to make space between himself and the tabletop. “Come here.” 

Will was moving before he’d even had the thought to do so. He came to a stop beside the Alpha, fidgeting from foot to foot. He was suddenly aware of his nudity, though it wasn’t his body that felt so exposed to the man’s gaze. He felt hollowed out by Hannibal, like the man had reached inside of him and yanked something free of its moorings. 

“Sit.” Hannibal gestured to his lap, and Will bit his lip hard enough that one of his underdeveloped fangs caught on a chapped piece of skin and he could taste copper on his tongue. 

Hannibal reached forward and pulled his lip free, but he said and did nothing else until Will finally moved to settle himself into the Alpha’s lap, legs thrown over the man’s thighs and his back against the arm of the dining chair. 

One of Hannibal’s hands settled on his knee, fingers slipping between Will’s legs, though he didn’t move any further up Will’s thigh than what was necessary to make sure he kept his seat. His other hand flattened on Will’s back, just above the pressure point sitting at the base of his tailbone, a tease of promising pressure that made Will shiver and worry his fang into his lip again. And again, Hannibal tilted his head, but instead of using his hand to free Will’s lip, he slid his hand up Will’s back to keep him still, and captured it with his own teeth.

Will released immediately, like a dog trained to drop the ball into their master’s hand. He felt the tip of Hannibal’s fangs denoting him as an Alpha slide delicately on the inside of his lip, but there was no pain, no overzealous nip like Sogliato did.

It wasn’t quite a kiss. There was no seal, no stolen or given air, just Hannibal using his teeth to draw Will’s lip free, because he didn’t want to move his hands. Will leaned in to follow him when Hannibal sat back, sure that the Alpha wanted more from him, because they always wanted more from him.

Hannibal shook his head, and Will froze, a soft noise of distress clogging the base of his throat. God, he hadn’t made Hannibal mad already, had he? He wasn’t as good at kissing, Sogliato never did it and when his mouth was in use it was normally something much more invasive than that, but he could figure it out. He could try.

“...Sir?” he murmured, and pet a shaking hand down Hannibal’s neatly-knotted tie. It was soft beneath his touch, colored a deep red and burned-looking gold to highlight his eyes and make the brown of his suit appear darker. The colors suited him wonderfully.

Hannibal smiled at him. Not quite a kind one, but unmistakably fond, like he might regard a child’s painting. “I’d like you to eat something, Will,” he said, and Will gasped, spine tensing when he felt Hannibal’s nails grow sharp, sweep down, teasing at his tailbone in feather-light claw marks that made every muscle in him tighten. “Pay me no mind.”

He nodded to his own plate, and Will set his eyes on it, taking in the half-eaten ham steak, the rich and tart cranberry sauce, the artfully-placed strings of asparagus adorning the meat like a wreath. Will had been given soup, grateful for it, but Hannibal’s meal complimented the tastes of an Alpha; meat-heavy, full of flavor, he was sure.

“Eat, Will.” Hannibal’s voice curled around the base of his skull, lips, teeth, brushing against his sensitive neck. He shivered, and whimpered when Hannibal’s other hand slid up between his knees. Just a fraction; just a tease. Inside Will, a hunger stirred, but he couldn’t possibly say if it was for food or the Alpha that was holding him in place.

Will ate with some trepidation. He wasn’t often given solid food these days, and most frequently was forced to eat with the dogs in the kennel if he was allowed to eat at all. Sogliato wanted to keep him small and slight; Alphas liked him better that way, the man would tell him. Didn’t he want to be appealing? 

He’d never lived a fanciful lifestyle, so he was unsure as he took up a fork and knife from the placemat and moved to start cutting into the steak. The Alpha beneath him gave a slight nod of approval, and Will proceeded; cutting a small piece and spearing it on the fork before bringing it to his lips. Some of the sauce streaked across his lower lip and his tongue darted out to lick it clean. He felt the Alpha shift behind him at the motion and thought this, now, would be when the man would finally fuck him. 

He didn’t. 

Will ate in silence for several long moments while Hannibal explored the contours of his body with warm, broad palms, never dipping anywhere untoward and seemingly not growing hard beneath Will’s thighs. The Omega was disappointed, worried that he wasn’t good enough for this man. 

“You are a lovely Omega,” Hannibal rumbled suddenly from behind him and Will startled from his place on his lap, nearly sliding into the floor if not for Hanniball’s strong hands keeping him held in place. “Your scent is faint, but appealing; like crushed rosemary and molasses.”

Will keened at his words, shifting from side to side against the Alpha’s lap, finally feeling his cock stir beneath his expensive dress pants. It ached, deep inside, when his body tried to slick, and he whimpered softly as he began to grow wet between his thighs, the pain sharp and forcing a distressed whine from his throat. 

Hannibal hummed curiously, letting his hand slide across Will’s inner thighs where a small amount of slick was beginning to accumulate. It was rare that Will managed to slick at all, and typically only made things worse when he did, the pain of his body trying to work as nature had intended often coupled with harsh claws embedded in his skin, or knots far too large for his slight body being forced inside his aching, clenching form. 

This wasn’t like that. The pain was staggering, but also deeply arousing and he found himself mewling quietly as the Alpha brought a wet fingertip to his lips to sample Will’s flavor. 

“Your father; he attempted a chemical castration.” It wasn’t a question, but Will nodded anyway, unable to find his voice to speak. 

“He didn’t complete it. How long ago was it?” He continued with the line of questioning and Will motioned to put his fork back down. Hannibal tutted in disapproval. “Eat more, Will.” He wrapped a hand around Will’s too-small stomach and squeezed slightly, pulling another gasp from the Omega. 

He went back to cutting at the steak, preparing another small bite to eat before answering. “Couple of months ago. Daddy found me not long after.” He brought the fork to his mouth but Hannibal’s fingers around his wrist stopped him from eating it. 

“How old are you, Will?” the Alpha asked, though by his tone Will could tell he already knew the answer. 

Will hesitated for several seconds, fear of Sogliato stalling his tongue. The man had told him he absolutely could not tell anyone his story or his age. Will was already breaking so many rules tonight. If the Professor ever found out….

“Will.” The Alpha’s breath was warm against the back of Will’s neck, stirring some of his baby fine curls; grown almost long enough to touch his shoulders after all these months. 

“Fourteen.” Will shifted to look at Hannibal more fully, wanted him to know that he hadn’t wanted to lie to him. He didn’t want to make the man angry with him. 

Hannibal’s expression didn’t change. If he were surprised by the information, he didn’t show it at all. He simply nodded, and then gestured back towards the plate, encouraging Will to continue. 

“So you have only experienced an aborted heat the day you presented, stalled by your father?” 

Will pressed his lips together. “I’m not even sure I felt it at all,” he said. The haze of heat was hard to describe, and what little had been taught to him, or overheard by older Omegas, didn’t clear up the matter any further. Will had heard all kinds of stories, ranging from it being the most magical experience to a series of horrors one after another. At Hannibal’s curious rumble, he flushed, and added; “I, ah, lived in the kind of town where doors and legs were always expected to be open. My father cut it off before it got bad.”

Hannibal considered this, nodding for him to continue eating. He wasn’t touching Will’s hole, though Will could feel his gaze tracking up and down him, like he was eager to find something new in Will’s body every time; a freckle along his spine that had previously gone unnoticed; an extra curl in his hair; a new bead of slick spilling from him. His body ached, a deep thrum of impatient, clawed arousal in reaction to Hannibal’s heavy scent and constant warmth.

He’d heard, back in school, one Omega gushing about her Alpha, saying that he made her feel so safe, that he was so strong and when he laid over her after they made love - not fucking, not sex, _love_ \- that it made her ache and never want to stop touching him. Sogliato didn’t make him feel like that.

Hannibal…. It was dangerous. Will swallowed back a soft whimper of distress as Hannibal’s hands grew curious, unwilling to be ignored. He straightened Will in his lap, so Will was merely bending forward instead of twisted slightly to the side. His nails dragged, light as a feather but somehow burning hot, up the outside of Will’s thighs. It made Will want to spread them, to push for more pressure. He tapped his way over the top of Will’s skinny legs, brushed his fingertips along the line of muscle that grew soft, weak, because Omegas were meant to be grabbed and held down, just bones and trace amounts of breeding fat.

He curled his fingers, and Will dropped his fork as Hannibal grazed his knuckles up the exposed tendons on the very inside of Will’s thighs, which suddenly felt so tight and corded, ready to snap. He felt like Hannibal could pluck them and he would sing.

He was hard, and hurting, and warm with slick, and Hannibal had done nothing but feed him and speak so softly. The Alpha leaned forward, his nose pushing Will’s wild hair to one side to bare his neck, so newly devoid of marks, of bruises and rings of teeth.

Will shivered, his fists clenched and braced on either side of the plate, his shoulders tensing tight together like a string was pulling them into his spine. Every vertebrae in him seemed to be vibrating, his brain on fire, howling in challenge to the predator at his back. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d gotten this slick, couldn’t remember the last time he’d bared his throat so eagerly.

Hannibal’s lips were soft, plush against his hammering pulse, and he gave Will a single, wet kiss. The sound of it was obscene, worse, somehow, in the silence of the dining room, than any depravity Will had suffered under Sogliato’s hand. It was enough to make him moan, locked arms shaking, hips rutting restlessly back onto Hannibal’s clothed cock, his thighs slippery with his own slick and undoubtedly staining the Alpha’s clothes.

He felt Hannibal’s teeth, pressed flat to his neck as Hannibal smiled. His hands flattened on Will, not to keep him still, no effort put forward to restrain him. One circled his pubic bone, thumb pressing just shy of the tiny amount of hair growing around the base of his cock, while his other fingers cupped Will’s balls and little cock, like he wanted to hide them away because there was only one thing worth looking at in an Omega and Will didn’t need a cock to get fucked.

He held Will, capable of crushing, though all he did was hold, and his other hand gripped Will’s hip tight enough to bruise.

His lips brushed Will’s red ear, voice cutting through the rush of blood and the roar of raw, open desire assaulting him; “Your father should have let it run its course, at the very least.” Will swallowed. His doctor had said as much to Sogliato, when he’d been taken in to make sure he wasn’t diseased and to get him on birth control. Hannibal gave a considering hum. “But you are still young; it’s not impossible to correct that grave mistake.”

Will’s eyes flew open. 

Hannibal smiled, his hand releasing Will’s cock and flattening over his belly, where the ache, the deep chasmic hunger clawed and screeched at him; the endless suffering of conflicting needs. It hurt to be filled, but his body raged against its own emptiness.

“You can...make it not hurt?” he asked weakly. He didn’t want to believe. Hope wasn’t something he could afford, but why would the Alpha lie?

Hannibal nodded, nose brushing along Will’s neck, to his nape. He breathed in deeply, raggedly, and his exhale made Will shiver and tense all over. “I can,” he said, gentle as drowning. Will sucked in a breath, fighting for air. “But you must promise to do exactly what I say, when I say it. And you will not let another Alpha touch you, until you are in heat again.”

Before Will could react, Hannibal rose, Will falling from his lap in an ungainly sprawl. Hannibal caught him, took him by the neck and turned him, slamming him down onto the table by his plate. Will gasped, but forced himself not to clutch at Hannibal’s wrist, not to fight and beg for mercy. Hannibal wasn’t tightening his grip, wasn’t trying to hurt him; just to warn. Alphas did not use words to threaten when a look or a touch could do so much.

And Hannibal’s eyes were bright with red, his expression stern, expectant. Will licked his lips, eyes taking in Hannibal’s flushed cheeks, his red mouth, his wrinkled suit jacket, the giant stain of Will’s slick on his lap. He whimpered, thighs spreading wide because he couldn’t speak and could think of no other way to show his obedience.

Hannibal’s nostrils flared, lip twitching. He stepped close between Will’s knees and towered over him; so big, dangerous. _Predator, carnivore_. And Will must have already been half-mad with need, because he wanted, more than anything, to take this monster inside him. He wanted it like he could never remember wanting anything before. He’d starve, sleep in the snow, never speak again if Hannibal kept looking at him like that.

Hannibal raked his free hand through Will’s hair and lifted him into his choking grip. He smiled when Will merely mewled in answer. “Your heat is mine, Will - if I give it to you, you must return the favor.”

Will swallowed and nodded frantically. It would be difficult; since he didn’t know how long it would take, when it would come, but maybe he would be able to tell Hannibal when he felt it coming, if Hannibal visited the club half as frequently as Sogliato did. He could sneak away after a session and tell Hannibal to buy him for a night, or two, and give the Alpha the well-deserved reward of his heat.

He was alight with it, heart pounding at the idea of this secret little plot of theirs, and Hannibal’s black-red eyes practically burned with anticipation. He leaned down, and kissed Will savagely, hand tight around his throat and in his hair, body pressing Will down so all he could do was clutch and cling and moan for more.

Hannibal pulled back with a snarl. “Will….” He stopped, and Will blinked up at him, mouth still burning from Hannibal’s fierce kiss. Hannibal shook his head, blew out an explosive breath, and removed his hand from Will’s neck, so he could start to shed his clothes and free his cock. 

Will whimpered wantonly, he felt flayed open already just from the heavy scent of arousal overwhelming him from the Alpha above him. He could feel his body slicking more, enough to drip down his thighs and he was delirious with a voracious need to be filled and fucked and claimed by this man. 

“Please, Daddy, please-,” he cried, fat, salty tears dripping down his cheeks and falling from his chin. The Alpha growled, rutting forward and jostling Will so that he felt the table bite into the soft, yielding flesh of his thighs. He lifted his legs to wrap around Hannibal and pull him closer, feeling suddenly brazen. 

Hannibal’s lips twisted into a snarl and he leaned down to sink his teeth into Will’s neck, forcing the Omega to fall pliant, but not breaking the skin, simply holding him down, Will’s Omega submitting willingly. 

There were two fingers at his rim, but as they slid inside him he didn’t feel the burn he associated with the perfunctory fingering he usually received pre-fuck. Most of the men who took him either didn’t prepare him at all, forcing themselves into his too-dry hole with enough viciousness to draw blood or, at the very least, held no regard for his comfort or his pleasure. 

This was as far from that as it was possible to be. Hannibal was gentle, rubbing at Will’s hole to encourage the muscle to go pliant, his thumb pressing on Will’s prostate from the outside and forcing a keening cry past the Omega’s kiss-swollen lips. 

Will wasn’t sure what standard the Alpha was using, but when enough time had passed, Hannibal slipped one wide finger into Will’s slick heat, immediately curving it up. The dual sensations, the combined pressure on his spot, had Will coming for the first time since the orgasm that had been forced from him at the club weeks prior. 

And there was nothing duressed or hesitant about this orgasm, Will’s entire body shook with it, waves of pleasure rolling through him like an electric current and leaving him breathless, wanting more. 

_”Alpha,”_ he pleaded, his legs falling wide and starting a rapid descent towards the floor before Hannibal pulled his fingers free in order to grab them, keeping them wrapped tightly around his hips. 

“You’re _mine_ , Will. Sogliato has only the control you permit him.” The words swirled, a cacophony of sound, in Will’s addled brain, but he grabbed onto them and clung tight, letting them sink in. They sounded like the first stirrings of a rebellion. Rubbed against the bruised, frayed edges of Will’s memory, of the last excruciating months, and filled in the cracks like a balm. 

While he was lost to thoughts stained red, Hannibal had spread his legs impossibly wider, Will’s hips aching from the strain. Before he could voice his discomfort, Hannibal was thrusting his hips forward, his thick cock bumping up against Will’s soft, pliant rim and parting it slowly, with far more care than Will would expect from an Alpha. 

He cried in a heady mix of pain and pleasure as the tip of Hannibal’s cock finally breached him, his rim parting around the intrusion, but his body pulled taut like an arrow notched on a bowstring. 

Hannibal kept his pace teasingly slow and easy, only allowing the first inch or so of his thick, Alphan cock to slide in, rumbling his pleasure as he overwhelmed Will’s body and mind, hovering above him. 

The minutes stretched on for what felt like hours, and suddenly Hannibal was pulling out, and Will was sobbing and clawing at him. The Alpha pressed his claws into Will’s hips enough to draw blood, to stop his thrashing, and then he growled, _“Present.”_

Will scrambled to turn over, pressing his belly tight enough to the table edge to hurt, the pain an almost welcome experience; something he was at least familiar with. He could feel blood drip down his hips from the Alpha’s claws, the heavy copper tang hanging sharp in the air before Hannibal was plunging back into him, still not deep enough, still not enough to fully soothe the hollow ache that echoed deep inside. 

He was wet everywhere; his face, soaked with tears of desperation and confused, heady desire; his hips dripping with his own blood; his thighs, so wet and raw they no longer felt like parts of his body; his stomach, with the stain from his first orgasm, sticking him to the table. Hannibal stilled behind him with a growl, one hand planted hard between Will’s shoulder blades to stop his frantic writhing. 

“Please,” Will gasped. “Daddy, please, _please_.” Will was all legs at this age, but the table was high, and his toes barely scuffed the floor. He was helpless, unable to claw forward, unable to push back, stuck on an Alpha’s cock and for the first time he _liked_ it. 

Hannibal’s fingers flattened, claws retreating from the punctures in his skin. He let out a low, pleased rumble, close to a purr but far more fierce. “Easy, my sweet boy, easy now,” he whispered, tall enough to nuzzle Will’s sweaty hair, nose it away from his ear, and bite down on the red arch. His hand moved in, knuckles cushioning Will’s jutting hipbone from the edge of the table, and Will whimpered when he felt, despite how shallowly Hannibal was piercing him, Hannibal push down above his pubic bone and he felt the Alpha’s fingers meet the pressure of his own cockhead. His eyes closed; he’d never felt so small, so thin, so helpless pinned under such a powerful Alpha.

Hannibal widened his stance, kicking Will’s ankles out so he no longer touched the floor at all, was merely laid out like another offering of food, and Will gasped when it forced his thighs wider, his hips aching as Hannibal pushed in another slow inch.

“Do you feel that?” Hannibal whispered, his own voice rough. It pleased Will, hearing his Alpha be so affected. So much that he didn’t pause to consider when he’d started thinking of Hannibal as _his_ ; it felt too nice to argue against. Hannibal’s fingers tapped his wet belly again, and he rolled back, pushing into Will, piercing him, spreading his slick ass wide. Will bit his lower lip, trying to think through the haze, because Alpha had asked him a question and he should be good and answer.

Hannibal slid his fingers down, parting them on either side of Will’s cock, and squeezed hard at the base, long fingers curling behind Will’s balls to rub at his perineum again. Will moaned loudly, fists clenching, back bowing in a savage arch as he trembled, trying to fuck into the pressure of Hannibal’s hand, back onto the fullness of his cock. It felt _so good_ , nothing had ever felt this good in his life. Even with his recent orgasm, he felt mad with pleasure, rabid, his teeth grinding together hard enough to make his jaw ache.

Then, Hannibal huffed against his neck, and his free hand touched Will’s tailbone, prompting him to arch as best he could, stomach tense from contorting his body. It was a severe bow, instinct telling him to get low and spread wide, eager, open. Hannibal’s cock pushed into him a little further, taking advantage of the angle, and Will gasped.

He felt _that_.

Hannibal’s snarl of pleasure was loud, rough with victory. His cockhead nudged against Will’s hard, closed cervical opening again, the thing that would never relax and part for any Alpha, even when in heat, thanks to what his father had done. “That, my dear boy,” he said, punctuating the words with a shallow thrust that had Will gasping, eyes fluttering helplessly closed, “is what makes you Omega. What I’m going to open, and flood with my seed, when you’re ready.”

Ready. The concept of being ‘ready’ was foreign to him; he wanted it now. Impatient, hungry, he ached for it; wanted his Alpha deeper, _taking_ him, like Alphas did. Whatever the cost; money, bloodshed, murder. Alphas fought for and claimed what they wanted and Will felt like being something Hannibal wanted to claim was tantamount to being a god.

He moaned weakly, the pain of his abused and rotten insides twisting up his spine as Hannibal stroked his little cock, making him writhe and arch helplessly into the Alpha’s hands. He shuddered, kicking out weakly, biting down hard on his wrist as he came a second time, his come and his slick gushing out of him and dripping thick and wet onto the floor. Hannibal released him, and gripped his hips tightly, using Will’s new slick when he pulled out and shoved Will’s thighs together, fucking between them to wet his cock to the base.

Will whimpered; he hated, suddenly, being so empty. He wanted Hannibal back inside him. He reached back and spread his ass wide, baring his red, wet hole, and heard Hannibal snarl in answer, a ragged inhale harmonizing to Will’s high-pitched panting. Will wet his lips, turned his head so he could see Hannibal’s face.

“I’m ready now, Daddy,” he breathed, and Hannibal’s upper lip twitched back to show his powerful, sharp fangs. “Open me and fill me. I _need_ it.”

Hannibal’s smile was not quite kind, but certainly fond, relishing how desperate Will sounded, how loud he moaned when he gripped Will tightly by his nail-bitten hips and held him still, lifting him from his toes, and pushed back into him, working Will onto his cock.

“I know what you need,” Hannibal growled, low enough Will shivered, releasing his own flesh to paw at the table and do his best to brace himself. Hannibal bowed over him, one hand fitted to the front of Will’s throat, squeezing tight and lifting him up so Hannibal could bite at his pale, skinny shoulder, raising another welting mark. 

Then, with a single, forceful thrust, he buried himself in Will, laughing when Will screamed as he was suddenly filled up, deeper than he imagined any Alpha had managed to go without drawing blood. He thrashed beneath Hannibal’s weight, but of course, he wasn’t going anywhere.

Hannibal released his hip, content in the knowledge that his own body would pin Will down, and he gripped Will’s wrists in one hand, shoving them high on the table, stretching Will long and tense like a bowstring. He pulled back, and his hips snapped forward, colliding with Will’s flesh in a sound so wet it was almost like a slap on his tear-streaked face. Will whimpered, burning up on the inside, and it hurt, it hurt so badly, but it was a good kind of hurt. The burn of food that was too spicy, the heat of the sun on a day just a little too warm to be comfortable. It made Will want to shed his skin and howl.

Hannibal’s cock was big, thick, mushroom-headed. Will felt every inch of him as he moved, pulling out until Will’s rim was stretched wide, clamping desperately around him to try and get his Alpha to stay inside him, and then shoving deep again, bulging behind Will’s belly, knocking his closed cervix, then deeper, until it felt like it was hitting Will’s spine, and his throat. He choked on his own saliva, unable to close his mouth to stifle his cries, drooled openly like his Alpha’s cock was big enough to go right through him. 

Hannibal snarled against his hair, bit Will’s ear, his jaw, his red and flushed neck. Wherever he could reach, wherever it pleased him. The bite of his fangs and the heat of his tongue were like blows to Will’s head, his ears ringing with the rush of blood, the Omega in him panting and pacing, howling, _yes, yes, more_.

Will trembled, feeling another coil of helpless, pulsing arousal in his stomach, clawing at the bottom of his lungs so that it made him cry, sobbing openly against the table as Hannibal mounted him with enough force that it creaked beneath their weight. If it wasn’t so sturdy, Will was sure they would have broken it.

“Daddy,” he moaned, voice ragged like it usually only got when he’d been taking cocks all night. Hannibal shuddered above him, claws digging into Will’s wrists tight enough to hurt, to raise red lines. “Daddy, please, _please_ , knot me.”

It was the first time Will had ever asked to be knotted, and genuinely meant it. He wondered if Hannibal could tell.

Hannibal parted his jaw, sucking a huge, blooming bruise over Will’s pulse, and hummed in consideration. “My knot is quite large, Will,” he said, almost mild, like he was unaffected, but Will could hear how hard he was breathing, how warm he was, his clothed chest rutting against Will’s tender back. The Alpha instinct to crush, and consume. 

One hand still holding Will’s wrists, he moved the other to cup Will’s heavy stomach. Will shivered, imagining it getting swollen and distended with his Daddy’s come. He wanted it more than he wanted to breathe.

“And you,” Hannibal said roughly, “are very small.”

Will whimpered, lifting his head to rub his cheek against Hannibal’s jaw. He gasped, when Hannibal fucked deep into him again, rutting hard into Will so that his hips bruised against the edge of the table.

“I can take it,” he said, promised, _begged_. “Please, Daddy, let me try.”

Hannibal moved quicker than a cobra and just as enticing, Will knew he’d follow this man anywhere already, do anything to keep his Alpha happy. He didn’t allow himself to press too hard on those thoughts, couldn’t have even if he’d wanted to as he was hauled over Hannibal’s shoulder like he weighed nothing, and was brought to the sitting room right off the dining area. 

Hannibal fell gracefully onto the overstuffed leather sofa, dropping Will to his feet to stand awkwardly in front of the nearly fully dressed Alpha, his cock the only thing exposed where it jutted out of his soaked dress slacks. It further threw into sharp contract their respective positions, Will, for the first time since he’d accepted his lot in life, feeling ashamed and desperately wanting to hide his body. 

It was as though Hannibal could sense Will’s unease, and a cruel smirk turned his lips up, exposing the bright white of his teeth in the low light of the room. Will let out a shuddering breath at the image the Alpha struck, could feel more slick sluggishly leaking from him to further emphasize the painful ache deep in his belly. 

“If you want my knot so badly, sweet boy, take it.” Hannibal spoke so calmly, so matter of factly, that it threw Will for several long moments, left him standing as still as a hunted animal, his heart beating rabbit fast in his slim chest. 

He took several deep breaths to calm himself before nodding. This was something he could do. A task being given to him that he would obey. He wanted Hannibal’s knot, and the Alpha was offering it to him, if only he would take it for himself. 

“Yes, Daddy….” Will muttered, crawling into Hannibal’s lap and spreading his thighs wide across the Alpha’s legs. This position only served to showcase how small Will’s still-developing body was against Hannibal’s stronger, larger chest, Will’s legs forced uncomfortably wide to accommodate the breadth of the man’s lap. 

When he sank back down on Hannibal’s cock, the size difference was even more obvious, the slide of the Alpha’s length felt both euphoric and like knives stabbing into his most intimate, exposed places. His rim was relaxed and able to take the man inside, but this angle had the Alpha butting up against his closed tight cervix with every downward grind of Will’s hips, a searing sort of pain accompanying each sharp jab, his body wanting to take the Alpha but unable to because of what had been done to him. 

Even through the pain, Will set a cruel and punishing pace, bouncing on the Alpha’s lap while his eyes leaked heavy tears from the corners, more salt than liquid as his dehydration began to catch up with him. His body was slicker than it had ever been, the glide smooth even if the girth of the man was overwhelming. 

“What a good Omega,” Hannibal _purred_ and Will sobbed in relief, the praise knocking something painful and sharp loose in his chest. He leaned forward to lick at the Alpha’s chin and cheeks before he buried his nose in Hannibal’s neck, scenting him in gasping, desperate gulps. 

Hannibal still wasn’t giving Will what he wanted. The Alpha could hold back his knot indefinitely if he chose to, even as Will’s body shuddered and rolled with another orgasm, wringing him out so that his mouth went dry and even his tears stopped flowing. He couldn’t possibly come again, but still, he rode the Alpha, body overstimulated and his rim aching with the stretch as even his slick started to dry up. 

“ _Alpha_ , please, please knot me, Hannibal,” Will used his name almost by accident, but he saw the immediate effect on the man, his pupils dilating against his control, his hands tightening painfully on Will’s small hips, bruising him and pushing him closer to the edge of another orgasm. 

Those powerful hands angled Will, and Hannibal sat up further, forcing Will to clutch at his broad, strong shoulders, dig into his ashen hair and cling to him as he was picked up and fucked like a doll. The casual ownership of him wasn’t crass and detached like it was in the club - rather like he was a treasured possession; one that Hannibal would use brutally, but tend to and care for after. The thought made him shudder and whimper, burying his face in the Alpha’s neck as Hannibal snarled against his shoulder and began to slow Will’s pace, dragging his body down Hannibal’s cock in slow, rolling, punishing thrusts.

Will found the arch of Hannibal’s ear and nipped at it with his underdeveloped fangs, gasping when Hannibal shivered, cock twitching in answer and making Will’s sore rim sting, a flare of sensation running up his spine.

“Please,” he whispered. He could never remember wanting a knot this bad in his life. “Please, Daddy….”

Hannibal growled. Snapped his teeth together. Will felt a telltale pressure starting just outside his body and he ground down against it, but he was too small, too fucked-out, in too much pain to convince his body to part enough to take it on his own. No, if he wanted Hannibal’s knot, he would have to convince the Alpha to give it to him.

“Hannibal?” he breathed, deliberately this time, pleased when it caused the Alpha to give another subtle twitch, upper lip lifting so the flat of his teeth touched Will’s bare shoulder. Will flattened his hands, drew them together in a lover’s embrace around the back of Hannibal’s neck, and kissed at his flushed cheek.

He wasn’t blind; there were two types of desperation Omegas had on hand, able to display and manipulate with. The first was that of a brazen whore, a slave to their instincts. Hannibal liked it, but that wasn’t what made him shiver like that.

The second kind, Will was less used to, but he could play the part well enough. It was the role of the sweet-natured little fawn. Weak with gratitude, in love and awe with how powerful and strong their mate was. The thing that saw predators and said _Yes, yes, I need you to protect me_. It tugged at an Alpha’s pride in a different way - a way, Will sensed, that Hannibal would be much more responsive to.

“Hannibal, please,” he said again, and took one of the Alpha’s hands, pressing it to his belly. He bit his lower lip, breathed out shallowly, like he couldn’t bear to be empty anywhere; mouth, ass, lungs, head, all of it should be full of his Alpha. Hannibal’s eyes lifted to him, black and wide-pupilled, shining with red. “I want to know what it feels like, outside of a heat. I want to be ready for it.”

Hannibal’s head tilted. “You’ve been knotted outside your heat,” he said. Will pressed his lips together, shook his head, sighing gently.

“Not like this,” he whispered, and Hannibal’s lips twitched into a smile that was equal parts affection and smug amusement. But it was true - Will had never had sex with an Alpha that felt even close to this good, and that was still partially castrated, broken. He couldn’t imagine how it would feel when Hannibal made him better.

He leaned in, foreheads nudged together tightly, noses brushing, and let out a sweet, plaintive whine that made Hannibal’s nostrils flare, irises eclipsed so not even the red was visible. “Please, Hannibal,” he begged, and cupped his face. “ _Please_.”

There was something to be said about getting everything you want. Will only had a moment to spare at the concept before Hannibal was moving one hand to Will’s fluttering throat, the other hand remaining tightly pressed against the Omega’s bulging stomach. The Alpha snarled, lips curling back to expose the sharp points of his fangs, as he thrust up into Will with enough force to push the air from his lungs in a stuttering gasp, his eyes flooded with Omegan gold so fully that his vision turned hazy and disoriented. 

He whimpered, the Alpha’s knot still not even inside him yet, but his thick cockhead was pushed tight against Will’s cervix, he could see the frustration in the tense muscles of Hannibal’s shoulders, could scent it on the air like static after a storm. 

“Please,” he sobbed one more time, curling his body impossibly closer and using his hands behind him to spread himself just that bit further apart to try and accommodate his Alpha. “Hannibal -.”

The man growled, a deep rumbling sound as he used his hold on Will’s throat to move him, forcing him down hard as he moved his hips up in a final, painful thrust that finally sank his knot past the Omega’s protesting, battered rim. 

“Mine.” The word was barely english, closer to an animal roar than human speech. 

Will had never taken anything as large as Hannibal, his body far too small to comfortably accommodate the knot currently pulsing deep inside his hole. He let one of his own hands fall to his stomach almost wistfully, his eyes so heavy as the exhaustion started to creep in around the edges of his consciousness, his underdeveloped body pushed to its limits. 

Nothing, it seemed, made it past the Alpha. He took in the small palm covering the Omega’s lower abdomen and his grin morphed into something far from kind but not quite as cruelly edged as any Alpha Will had met before. 

“We’ll make a wonderful mother out of you yet, sweet boy,” were the last words Will heard before he lost consciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

It was with steady waves that Will felt aware again - gentle rocks of a too-warm ocean. It felt like pneumonia. Will’s lungs were being flooded with ocean water and he was absolutely certain he was drowning. 

No, that wasn’t quite right. His mouth felt dry but his throat tasted like salt water. He managed to pry his eyes open, his entire body ached, even his eyelids felt like sandpaper when he peeled them back. 

An IV bag and stand stood tall beside him and he followed the tangle of wires and tubes to his own arm, a needle neatly settled into his skin, held down with a clear bandage. There were cuffs around his wrists, attaching him to thick off-grey bars on either side of the thin, hospital bed-like mattress he’d been put on. He frowned, tugging on them experimentally, though it took a moment and his weak arms were far from up to the task, and heard a warm, breathless laugh in response.

Will took a deep breath, blinking bleary eyes up to take in the shadowy blur of the Alpha above him. The rocking was soon explained by the sharp sensation in his stomach, the concussive _slap_ of slick-wet thighs against bared hips. He took a deep breath in, and smiled when, beneath his own scent and the plastic stickiness of the tubes and machines, he smelled Hannibal.

He blinked, tried to focus, and stared up at Hannibal where he was piercing between Will’s spread open thighs, his legs held up in stirrups and the Alpha standing between them, a comfortable, casual air of ownership in his stance and on his face. 

“You’re awake,” he commented almost dispassionately, thrusting forward once more. Will’s entire body jolted, arching in response, a helpless little cry punched from his lungs. He swallowed, not quite sure how to feel at waking up halfway through fucking. He should have been awake sooner - he couldn’t just lie down and take it; Alphas liked it when Omegas writhed, when they squealed, when they arched up and begged for more.

A soft whimper of distress escaped him, and Hannibal shushed him, leaning forward and covering his mouth with one broad, warm hand. “I kept you under on purpose, sweet boy,” he said, with a smile too wide and eyes the same hue of red that, if Will had seen them on any other Alpha, would have made him want to turn tail and flee. That was the color of a carnivore, a predator. 

Will swallowed, and nodded his understanding. Once Hannibal was certain that he wouldn’t scream, or flail around, he lifted his hand and returned to the task of working Will mercilessly onto his cock, strong hands keeping Will’s hips suspended off the edge of the mattress so that he could fuck as harshly as he wanted. Will winced, feeling his cockhead bruise his cervical opening, already so tender and sore. 

Emptiness yawned in Will, and he whimpered. “Now that you’re coherent, we can move onto stage two,” he said, and pulled out so abruptly Will screamed with it, raw, jerking on his restraints. Hannibal fixed him with an unimpressed look. “Now, now, darling, don’t fret.” He moved away from Will, gathering another series of suction cups and tubes from a cabinet, and Will’s heart stuttered with fear. “A good Omega is slick for their Alpha at a moment’s notice. Some need only a look, a trigger of their scent, to present heat-like symptoms.” 

He said all this as he was setting up the equipment, and Will’s heart began to pick up as he watched Hannibal wet the suction cups, and place one over each of his nipples, a tube attached to them. The next tube was attached to the end of a long, thin metal pole. Will swallowed harshly, knowing there were only so many places a thing like that could go. His insides quivered around the emptiness Hannibal had left in him, aching and abused from his giant knot, torn open. He could smell his own blood, and was sure it was staining the mattress under him as much as his slick.

Hannibal smiled at him, and gave his hair a cursory pat, before slicking up the pole. “When you go into heat for me, I want you leaking everywhere. A feast, just for me.”

_Just for him._ Will was finding there wasn’t a lot he wouldn’t do just for Hannibal. Even when the Alpha grabbed his little flaccid cock, held it upright, and slid the sound down to the root, all Will could do was let out a breathless, needy little whine, and cant his hips up in offering.

He felt so _full._ His entire body aching and stuffed to the brim, his senses overwhelmed by the pain-laced pleasure that coursed through him. “Daddy?” Will asked, uncertainty causing his voice to break around a gasping cough. He felt his entire body tense at the dueling sensations of fullness and, where the pole sat heavily inside of him, a cold sharpness, not exactly painful but certainly not familiar. 

“Hush, darling,” Hannibal purred, smiling down at him. He attached the tubes connected to Will’s nipples and the sound to a little power source on the table, and flicked it on. Immediately, powerful vibrations split through Will’s body, making him arch and scream against his restraints. He thrashed in place, back bowing sharply, overwhelmed with pleasure as his nipples were stimulated, and the sound vibrated all the way down his cock, so it felt like a finger was pressing right to his cervix from the inside.

It was intense, and incredible, and then Hannibal took his place between Will’s thighs, sliding home, and Will was incandescent. He screamed, begging without words, hands clenched tight into fists as his Alpha fucked him with brutal, controlled thrusts. It felt so good, everything felt too good; Will clamped down hard around Hannibal’s thick cock as he came, dribbling around the sound stuck in his cock. 

Hannibal smiled at him, and leaned over him, cupping his nape and cradling Will’s limp neck in one broad hand. He lifted Will to his neck and Will took in a deep, greedy inhale, gasping without sound. Alpha, Alpha - Alpha smelled good. Alpha was so good to him. He filled Will so nicely and touched his nipples and his cock and let Will come, he smelled so good. He was wonderful.

Will was sure he was saying so, babbling incoherently as Hannibal fucked him, almost lazy with his brutality. Will’s vision whited out as he came again and again, and all he could register amidst his moans and shrieks of overwhelmed ecstasy was his own voice, hoarse and high, whispering; “Thank you, Daddy. _Thank you_.”

\---

He lost track of himself, after that. Went under and over and under again, all while his Alpha fucked and knotted him through the blood from his surgery, flooding his cervix, his cavernous body, while his cock dribbled endless amounts of come, his nipples so raw and sensitive that the vibrations felt more like teeth, relentlessly gnawing at him. His ass hurt, stretched so wide on his Alpha’s thick cock, he was gushing slick and chafing from it.

“Please, Daddy!” he cried. “Please. Please, take me. Knock me up, put me in heat - I wanna. I wanna go into heat for you. Please, please, you feel so good….” And Hannibal kissed his forehead and let him breathe in his scent, drowning in the woodsmoke of his arousal, and Will wished he could cling to Hannibal, let Hannibal know just how desperately he wanted to be fucked and filled and owned by the Alpha.

Tears stung at his eyes, his body arching and clenching around Hannibal as he came again. It seemed never ending; he was so full, so _blessedly_ full, and it didn’t hurt. Not like it usually did. Taking Hannibal’s knot was a blessing, a gift; he wanted to keep it inside him forever. He wanted to eat, sleep, and live on his Alpha’s cock. 

“Harder, Daddy,” Will whispered, and Hannibal’s head tilted up, jaw clenching, nails digging into his bruised hips. Every inch of him was clawed and bitten to pieces, his nipples red and melting into the deep flush spread across his chest, his thighs purple-marked with fingerprints. His hips ached, and still he wanted more. If this was what heat felt like, Will wanted to be in heat all the time. Until he got pregnant, and then he wanted Hannibal fucking baby after baby into him, cupping his stomach as it swelled and holding him with ease. He knew Hannibal could do it - Alpha was strong, so strong, so powerful. 

Hannibal snarled at him, and grabbed his chin, biting down on Will’s skinny shoulder so hard he drew blood. Will screamed, coming again, wrenching his wrists so hard in the cuffs that they cut into his skin and welted.

“I’m going to keep you, Will,” Hannibal promised. Will could only nod, helplessly, desperate for more. Even if it was a lie, he would take these memories to his grave. “No one is going to touch you after this - you’re mine. I protect what’s mine.”

“Please, make me yours,” Will begged. “Give me your knot, your bite - I’ll. I’ll do anything you want. Anything. Hannibal, _please_.

He was so lost in the primal relief of being able to take his Alpha, so wet and wanton and, yes, whorish with it, that he didn’t hear the door open. Didn’t register anything except Hannibal in his vision, until he heard, loud and bracing and shattering the blissful oblivion;

“You two seem like you’re having fun.”

Sogliato. Oh, _God_.

Will’s stomach clenched, and he could taste bile clogging up his throat as he fought desperately against his restraints. He could feel the sharp bite of the cuffs as they dug into the tender, bruised skin of his wrists. His Daddy had heard him _begging_ for a knot like a filthy, wanton whore. Daddy hated it when Will was weak to his Omegan instincts. Hated to see Will marked up by Alpha’s in ways, as a Beta, he’d never be able to accomplish.

He knew he was covered in his Alpha’s bruises, swelling rings where his teeth had broken skin enough to bleed, dark, blooming purple splotches and pinpricks of red where claws had pierced him. 

Will’s eyes roved wildly around the room, not settling on anything in particular, just an animal fear driving him to escape. Hannibal was still buried inside him, his cock throbbing relentlessly, still hard where it was nestled in Will’s tense body. 

“What do you think you’re doing, Dr. Lecter?” Sogliato’s voice was deceptively calm, like the silence before a snake bite. 

Hannibal’s smile grew even more broad, his hips stilling completely and his hands falling to rest on the outsides of Will’s spread open thighs. God, what must he look like? His Daddy was going to be _so angry._

“I imagine, whatever I would like, as I purchased the boy for the entire night and it is hardly the agreed upon time for his collection.” Hannibal didn’t fluster, he showed no signs of shame or reproach. Will clung to his scent, taking in large, gasping gulps of it to try and soothe himself. The Alpha smelled calm, but dangerous. Like flint and matches and woodsmoke. 

“The little slut belongs to me, Hannibal,” And Will could hear the tension in his voice. Sogliato was _afraid_ of his Alpha. Some animal part of Will’s brain preened at the acknowledgement that his Alpha was the scarier, apex predator in the room. His Omega purring in contentment that Hannibal would take care of them. 

And then, just when Will had been certain things would be alright, that Hannibal would maybe even fight for him, the Alpha pulled out completely, leaving Will achingly empty and bereft. He took a few steps back, putting some distance between them, and zipped up his slacks, smoothing out his shirt as he nodded primly at the Beta. 

“I didn’t mean to imply he was not, Professor. Simply that you are early and I was yet to finish with him. It is no matter, I’m sure we can arrange something again in the future.” Hannibal spoke with an air of detachment that had a whine bubbling up in Will’s throat until he caught sight of Sogliato’s eyes, the anger that had his pupils dilated and honed on the Omega stretched out on the bed was enough to silence any plea Will had perched on his tongue.

“Release him and send him to me. I’ll be in the foyer.” The man turned on his heel and strode out of the room, not sparing another glance at Will. 

“Hannibal, please,” Will did whine now, soft and placating in an attempt to encourage the Alpha’s kindness. 

“You have your orders, Will. Both from your _Daddy_ ,” The word dropped like acid from his lips, though his expression didn’t change, “and from me. I’m sure we will be seeing each other again soon enough.” Hannibal spoke calmly, his tone flat, but his eyes shone with a dark gleam, still tinged with Alphan red all around the edges. 

There was a whirlwind of movement after that, Hannibal moving quickly enough that Will’s exhausted mind was barely able to keep up. Eventually, they moved to the foyer, Will expected to walk on his own shaky legs. Sogliato grabbed him by his nape and had him on the ground in seconds. 

He kicked Will’s ribs with enough force to expel air from his already bruised lungs, and Will whimpered when he caused his body to tense and clench enough that he could smell the heavy copper scent of more of his blood on the air as it leaked sluggishly from his battered rim. Whatever the doctor had done to him on the inside ached, though the pain he felt now was nothing compared to the pain of the last several months. 

“Crawl.” his Daddy spat, kicking Will again to jumpstart the boy into action. Will didn’t dare try and look for Hannibal again before he turned his body towards the door and crawled. 

\--- 

The ground was cold beneath Will’s hands and knees, but he was dripping with sweat. Sogliato put him in the trunk of the car and drove him home and made Will crawl up to the front door, kicking him when it was open so he landed in an ungainly sprawl in the hallway. Will gasped, clutching at his bruised stomach - not marked by teeth and claws, not by the Alpha that had felt so good and treated him so comparatively kindly, but by sharp-tipped shoes. Will didn’t know what Hannibal had done to him to make him bleed on the inside, but he was wary of stitches, or rupturing.

A hand in his hair wrenched him upright and Will whined as he was slammed into the wall to his right, his shoulder connecting hard with the corner where the wall became staircase. He thought he might have heard something crack, and searing pain shot down his arm when he fell onto it. 

“You little fucking _whore_ ,” Sogliato hissed at him. He crouched and grabbed Will’s chin, jerking him so that Will met his gaze. Stupid mistake. Will’s eyes dropped a second too late to save his cheek from the harsh smack Sogliato laid across it, sending him reeling back against the wall again. Will hit it with a dull thud, gasping, his cheek and scalp and stomach on fire. “You think I don’t know what that bastard was trying to do? He was trying to _replace_ me, and you’re such a stupid little bitch you were falling for it, weren’t you?”

Will flinched, and shook his head, clutching at his stomach. The empty feeling was yawning inside him, a chasm of howls and bereft openness, a vice that had lost its quarry, a split in the earth prepared for a flood that would never come. It hurt, it hurt worse than his heat did. 

Sogliato was still muttering, and Will flinched when, again, he was yanked up and thrown, skidding to a halt on his hands and knees on the floor.

“I’m sorry, Daddy,” he said, managing to force out the words. He heard Sogliato’s belt buckle jingle, heard the man approach. Fear gripped Will tightly, shaking him by the nape of his neck. No, no, he couldn’t let Sogliato touch him. Alpha would be mad. 

He groaned, heaving as the conflicting emotions swirled around his head, stinging him like a bothered beehive. Can’t submit, Alpha will be mad. Can’t resist, Daddy will beat him and hurt him and Hell, this angry, might actually kill him just for good measure.

He rolled onto his side and curled up tight, wrapping a hand around his belly. “Daddy, please,” he whispered, voice high and sweet, cowering against the floor. “I don’t feel good. I feel weird.”

Sogliato paused, and Will dared to look up. 

Betas didn’t have the same distinct colorations in their eyes that Alphas and Omegas did, didn’t have the sheen of gold to denote pleasure or the sea of red to show aggression, but Sogliato’s eyes were dark, pupils flooded and so black Will imagined he could see himself perfectly reflected in them. 

“Fucking finally,” Sogliato shouted, throwing his arms up and then pulling Will back up by his hair, his fingers so tight that Will felt some of the baby-fine hairs at his nape snap free and fall out. 

“Daddy?” Will hazarded, terrified of the manic gleam in the Beta’s eyes, the cruel curve of his lips into an almost rictus grin. His master took his cheeks between fingers tipped with sharp nails and twisted his face back and forth harshly, checking his neck for mating marks and also seemingly looking for something else. 

He stabbed a finger past Will’s lips and hooked it painfully in his jaw, pulling him close enough that Will had the panicked thought he was going to try and scent him before he realized that was impossible. 

Sogliato guided him by his cheek into the dining room and bent Will over the heavy wooden table that took up the entire center of the room, the Beta kicked Will’s usual cage out of the way as he pressed close to his nude back, stuffing two fingers unceremoniously into Will’s abused hole and scissoring them painfully. His fingers came out smeared with blood and he wiped them off on Will’s ass before bringing his palm down to connect with Will’s left cheek in several rapid-fire slaps. 

“Stay,” the man nearly growled, forcing Will by the back of his neck, turning him so his cheek was pushed flat against the smooth wood, so tightly he could feel his teeth grinding in the back of his mouth. 

And then the man was gone, and Will was blissfully alone for long enough that his mind had started to drift back to earlier in the night, when it had just been Hannibal giving him wave after wave of pleasure and taking his own from Will’s body. The only pain, that of his underdeveloped body trying to accommodate an Alpha far too large for him, but doing so proudly and happily. 

“Clearly I’ve not been strict enough with you. I heard you with the Doctor, moaning like a filthy whore, begging for your _Alpha._ You are _mine_ , little slut, and you’d do well to remember.” The words were accompanied by the feel of the metal-tipped delrin cane, Will’s least favorite cane and one the professor only used when he was feeling particularly nasty and wanted to leave a lasting, painful impression. 

He didn’t pause, didn’t warm Will up, didn’t let him adjust as he started layering hit after hit, many of them over the same slices, hitting hard enough to cut skin. It wouldn’t be the first time he’d left Will bruised and bleeding from the cane. 

“I should have beaten the whorishness out of you when I first got you,” he commented as he moved lower, hitting against the sensitive skin right above Will’s knees and the Omega buckled, catching his elbow against the table to keep from slipping off it completely. 

_Got him_. As though Will were nothing more than a commodity. Something to use up and toss away. Worthless.

“Thank you, Daddy,” he sobbed. The Beta liked it when he showed appreciation for his punishments, sometimes ended them sooner when Will played along. 

Will felt sick with simmering arousal that was mixing with the pain of his beating, his body desperate and confused and still seeking for his Alpha. He could feel his tears pooling against his cheek on the table, the rushing sound of his blood pulsing in his ears. 

He felt hot, flushed all over and not just from the marks he knew the cane was leaving on his pale skin. He realized after several long minutes that he was whimpering pitifully, high-pitched, Omegan placating sounds that would mostly be unheard by the Beta behind him. 

Even so, suddenly, Sogliato slammed the cane down beside Will’s face and pressed three fingers beneath Will’s ear, pushing uncomfortably against his scent gland. It was only then that Will realized they were swollen and sensitive to the touch, so sensitive that he let out a wanton moan at the sensation, something deep inside of him yawning and desperate to be touched, to be filled. 

His Daddy pulled him up abruptly to look into his face. “You’re about to make me so much money, boy. I have at least half a dozen Alphas who want to try breeding you during your heat. I was starting to think you were too broken to, unable to give pups, but this is _wonderful_ news.” It didn’t sound like wonderful news to Will, and Sogliato’s tone held a streak of possessive anger still within it, the experience with Hannibal still too recent and close to mind for him to have forgotten. 

A bolt of cold dread ran down Will’s spine at the thought of _any_ Alpha that wasn’t his, wasn’t Hannibal, touching him. Fucking him. _Breeding_ him. His stomach clenched painfully and he whimpered even before Sogliato backhanded him hard enough to flavor his mouth with copper red, bright and jarring. Everything felt like too much. 

He clutched at his belly as the pain he’d grown to expect from his arousal faded and was replaced with a clawing sort of empty ache, his body desperate to be filled. He could still feel the blood dripping warm and heavy down his thighs, wondered if he even could be knotted so soon after whatever Hannibal had done to him, and then he was sinking to the floor on his knees, gasping, painful sobs that burned his lungs spilling forth. 

Sogliato rolled his eyes and kicked at Will again for good measure, knocking him over so he collapsed onto his side, curled in on himself and rocking. “It’s even closer than I expected. I need to make some phone calls.” 

Will had a moment of clarity where he could see his future laid out in front of him. His belly swollen with pups even while he was fucked and beaten and taken by nameless Alpha after nameless Alpha. Sogliato would never let him see Hannibal again after tonight, and he’d make sure Will stayed bred up and useful for as long as he lived. 

Will wouldn’t be permitted to keep any of his pups, of course. They’d most likely be sold into the same sort of sexual slavery he was destined to remain in until he died, never even given the chance to have lives. The thought made him sick, the idea that he’d catch and give pups to any Alpha that wasn’t Hannibal was the most vile thought, the one that Will simply couldn’t allow. 

He’d been given orders after all. 

It was difficult to get his feet under him, harder still to push himself upright, but he managed. He was breathing hard, dizzy, weak-kneed with heat and his legs so beaten they didn’t feel like they belonged to him anymore.

With shaking fingers, he took the cane in hand, and followed the sound of Sogliato’s voice. Heard him, in his study, laughing and casually admiring the sheen of red saliva coating the fingers of the hand he’d hit Will with. How many layers of blood, of slick, stained the man in front of him. How many times had Will gone to his knees and taken the man’s cock, borne the brunt of his anger, taken wave after wave of name-calling and lecherous sneers and smug smiles and thanked him for the honor.

It seemed ridiculous, an almost hysterical revelation, that even one night with Hannibal was enough to make him realize, more than just an abstract concept, just how deeply-rooted and terrible Sogliato’s abuse of him had been. Yes, Hannibal had made him bleed too, had hit him and taunted him and altered his body to suit his needs, but he had done so not just because he could, but because Will wanted him to.

Because he was Alpha, and it was his right.

Because Will liked it, too.

He prowled up on Sogliato, as silent as he could manage, glad that the Beta’s sense of smell wasn’t nearly as good as his, or an Alpha’s. He couldn’t smell Will’s blood, his slick, nearly as well.

Still, motion caught Sogliato’s eye, and he turned on Will and snarled at him. “What are you -?”

Will didn’t hesitate. Hesitation was a result of doubt, and Will had no doubts. He brought the cane up and sliced it sharply down, hitting Sogliato square in the temple. The man crumpled immediately, with a sharp cry of pain.

He looked up at Will, dazed, and Will knelt down, took up the phone, and ended the call.

Sogliato blinked up at him, unfocused and bleary-eyed. It felt odd, having his head so high above the other man’s. But it was good - God, it felt good, being the one on his feet, unsteady though he was. The one with a weapon in his hand. 

He didn’t answer. This little bitch wasn’t worth his words.

He brought the cane down again, almost snapping it in half from the force, right down on the same place on his temple, before he huffed, throwing it away. It was too long for what he wanted. His fists clenched and he grabbed for the letter opener on Sogliato’s desk behind him, took it, and fell across the man’s lap.

Sogliato never fucked him face to face. That was alright. He wasn’t getting fucked, this time.

He plunged the letter opener into Sogliato’s soft stomach, grunting when it took more effort than he thought it should. Still, it cut, because Sogliato was a stupid bastard and didn’t think about leaving weapons out with such a _good, housetrained pet_. He pulled the thing out, stabbed hard again, no direction, no technique. 

It didn’t matter. Sogliato gaped up at him, trying to push Will away, his mouth falling open and blood streaming down in a thick waterfall. He gurgled at Will and Will thought about how many times his mouth had been fucked open, jaw cracking, flooded with come and knot after knot. Thought about the stabbing pain in his stomach he’d lived with for months.

Thought about it all, and then thought of nothing except the frantic, yet somehow rhythmic and methodical, plunges of the letter opener into Sogliato’s stomach. Like an Alpha might mount an Omega they cherished. 

Will caught a brief flash of movement out of his periphery and reacted without thinking, his brain stuck on a repeating track of survive, protect, _kill_. He reached for the next object closest to him that didn’t require him to give up his higher ground over the pulpy mass below him, his hand darting out to grab the lamp that sat on the corner of the desk. He stuck the letter opener in his mouth to keep it close, clasping it between his teeth as he twined the cord of the lamp in his fingers and then wrapped it around the Beta’s throat, pulling it tight until he could see the skin puckering up around it. 

He was driven by pure instinct as he leaned harshly forward and bit into the exposed, purpling skin of the man’s throat, his still underdeveloped Omegan fangs requiring a lot more effort than an Alpha’s would, than Hannibal’s would, to break skin, drawing another fount of blood from his tormentor as Will ripped his unworthy throat out.

Will came back to himself in fits and starts, his vision clearing enough for him to see that Sogliato was cold beneath his hands, his eyes shot through with burst veins like red-soaked spiderwebs. 

Will had been so hot, his body and brain on fire for hours, that the sudden cold that seeped into his fingertips, his toes, the tips of his ears, was terrifying. His adrenaline, in a constant state of high ever since that first night with his father back in Louisiana, suddenly plummeted, and he felt the unignorable urge to _flee._ To find his Alpha, to find Hannibal. 

He ran. Put as much distance between himself and the lifeless body sprawled across the office floor as he could. He pushed through the front door - had it always been this easy? Could he always simply have _left?_ It wasn’t until he was outside, under the soft light of a full, winter moon, that he caught sight of himself, his arms covered in blood so dark that it looked black under the light of the moon. 

He realized with a sudden, startling clarity that forced the air from his lungs, that he had no idea where Hannibal was. He’d never be able to find him, especially not in his current state. It felt like an impossible task, all of it felt more like a fever dream, something he’d imagined to save himself from a life of being nothing more than a warm hole and an empty mind. 

Will bolted, turning right and prowling along the side of the house and into the only place he truly felt comfortable or at home: the kennels.


	4. Chapter 4

Will stirred, first, at the crest of daylight on the horizon. Secondly, at the sound of shuffling and movement that did not come from any of the dogs that had formed his pillow or protective shield. He lifted his head, squinting in the dawn light, and sucked in a breath when the dogs stirred with him, giving half-hearted whines and growls, snapping at each other as they struggled to find their place.

There was a man outside, Will could see his silhouette through the thick slats that made up the kennels. He breathed in shakily, trying as hard as he could not to panic; maybe it was one of Sogliato’s friends, maybe it was the cops, he didn’t know. Either way it wouldn’t end well for him to be found like this, literally red-handed, and if Sogliato’s friends found him then he’d be right back to where he started, they’d never let their guard down around him, he’d never be free -.

“Will?” The voice was quiet, calling to him, and Will couldn’t stop the bubbling, desperate whine that escaped him. “Will, darling, are you in there?”

It was Hannibal. Hannibal had found him. Will could weep from relief, but as he crawled to the entrance, he caught sight of his own hands. His arms, soaked in blood - his belly and cock and thighs, too. Every part of him was red, and he knew Hannibal was an Alpha, he had inclinations just like the rest of them, but an Omega killing their Alpha was a fate punishable by death. He wouldn’t want Will, after seeing what he’d done.

“Will.” Hannibal’s voice, as it always had, compelled obedience. “Come out, darling. I’m not going to hurt you.”

It was foolish to trust him. Foolish to believe. Yet Will trusted. He believed. He closed his eyes, telling himself it was better to be put down by Hannibal than a cop, and crawled out of the kennel on his hands and knees.

It was cold, he noted absently as he opened the kennel doors still on his knees. The ground outside was wet, covered in the dew of an early, humid morning, but the air felt whiplash-cold against his hot skin. His heat was progressing even more rapidly after the events of the night, the flood of hormones triggering something primal inside him, encouraging him to mate, to breed. He was safe for the first time in his life, the perfect time to produce offspring. He had a moment of mourning for the mother he could have been, but it was better this way. Better to let Hannibal end him and any legacy he could have had. 

Will heard the gasp before he even saw Hannibal, the Alpha standing several feet away, near one of the low-slung, shuttered windows to the kennels. One of the dogs, a large mastiff named Maverick that was particularly protective of Will and had nearly lost his life for it once, a scar bisecting his left eye the only remaining sign of Sogliato’s cruelty, wandered out of the kennel behind Will, sniffing at him and giving a lick to the side of his face before training his warm brown eyes on Hannibal, a low growl threatening in the depths of his chest. 

Will shushed him, petting him gently and whispering softly for him to go back inside. He didn’t. Instead electing to collapse onto the ground beside Will and keep an eye on the proceedings. Will hoped Hannibal wouldn’t hurt the dog as well if he tried to protect him. 

He finally forced his eyes up to look at Hannibal, confused by the tempestuous sea of emotions he saw flickering across the Alpha’s features. Will couldn’t contain his whimper of need, his insides clenching painfully at the arousing scent of its Alpha. 

“Please don’t hurt him when you do it. He’s protective of me. Maybe we could go inside before….” 

Hannibal interrupted him with a shushing sound and a hand on his cheek. “Before I do what, sweet boy?” He knelt down so they were at eye level with one another, and Will couldn’t help but think about the differences between Hannibal and Sogliato. Hannibal was confident, an egoist who had no concerns for his status in society. He didn’t need Will beneath him, hunched and broken. He could look him in the eye as equals. 

Will whined, pulling away from the gentle touch to his cheek, the sensation of Hannibal’s palm against his blood-tacky skin lingering even after Will had moved away. “When you kill me for what I’ve done. I -.” He choked on a sob, taking in gasping gulps of air tinged with Hannibal’s scent, amber and thick molasses and ashes. 

Hannibal stood to his full height and Will saw his nostrils flare as he breathed deeply, probably able to scent the death that hung on the air like a shroud. “Show me,” he growled, and a shudder ran through Will at the sound. 

He nodded, started to crawl towards the house before his world was upheaved and he was staring down at the ground from the Alpha’s shoulder, Hannibal wrapping a strong arm around Will’s thighs to keep him still. 

When they reached the house Hannibal put Will back on his feet in the foyer, giving him a gentle push forward. 

Will could feel his Alpha’s presence at his back like blistering rays from the sun, knew the man’s eyes were flooding with red as Will smelled the warm scent of his arousal simmering around them like a physical touch. 

When they reached the still open doorway to the office Will stopped, waiting for his Alpha’s judgement at the macabre scene that unfolded in front of them.

Hannibal’s exhale was so heavy, so loud, it felt like a blow. Will flinched, cowering instinctively, though every part of him ached to be near Hannibal, to have hands in his hair that didn’t _have_ to hurt him, to feel such a warm and steady presence as the Alpha gave. But Will was a murderer, he had dared to raise a hand against his master, had _killed_ him, and Hannibal would be in his right to end Will’s miserable life once and for all.

Hannibal turned to him, his eyes dark, giving nothing away. Threads of red shone thick in his iris, and Will swallowed. His lowered eyes found Hannibal’s hand, outstretched to him, curled slightly in invitation, and Will put his cheek to Hannibal’s palm. A quick snap of the neck, he thought, or maybe Hannibal biting his throat down to the bone. There were worse ways to die.

“What happened?” Hannibal murmured, his lips close, warm breath brushing along Will’s ear. There was a single drop of blood just shy of it, and Will closed his eyes and shivered as Hannibal’s tongue licked it clean.

“He smelled my heat,” he whispered, breath catching when Hannibal’s hand tightened, slid to the back of his neck. His knees buckled, but Hannibal was absolute and huge, towering above him and holding him upright. He ached to reach, to touch, but was wary of staining Hannibal’s fine clothes with his bloody hands. “He was going to sell me, he was calling a friend, and I couldn’t -. I didn’t want anyone to touch me. I couldn’t let anyone touch me.”

Hannibal’s rumble was deep. Anticipatory. Predatory. 

“Why is that, sweet boy?” he purred.

Will pulled back, and met his eyes. “Because I’m yours, Hannibal,” he said, and felt the truth of those words. Hannibal’s eyes gleamed with visceral pride, his lips twitching just barely into a smile that showed the edges of his teeth. “You’re my Alpha. My master. My…” His tongue stumbled over the word ‘Mate’. He wanted to say it, but didn’t know if the Alpha would like it.

Hannibal’s eyes flashed to him, and he let out another soft rumble. “So you stabbed him,” he said quietly, and released Will so he could nudge his toe against Sogliato’s shoe, expression twisted into one of distaste. “And...the cord?”

“I had to be sure,” Will replied. His heat was coiling in him again, hopeful when he saw no evidence of Hannibal’s ire. Whatever his Alpha was feeling, it wasn’t wrath at what Will had done. No, the sharpness of his scent, the smoky full-mouthed flavor of his arousal, was almost impossibly proud. 

Hannibal nodded, and beckoned Will to him. He took Will by the hair, and kissed him, making Will moan and arch against him, before he was abruptly turned, and pushed to his knees on Sogliato’s lap, just as he’d been when he killed the man. The man’s eyes were greying out already in death, skin pale and lips turned blue. He was uncomfortably cool to the touch.

Hannibal embraced him from behind, as the Alpha knelt at his back, putting the letter opener in Will’s hand. But he enlaced his fingers around Will’s, and Will swallowed and whimpered weakly when he heard Hannibal unfasten his suit pants, and the thick weight of his cock rutted against Will’s back.

Hannibal’s voice came, soft and low, coaxing, and held teeth; “Show me what you did.”

Will blinked, wide eyes staring at the corpse in front of him. He swallowed, hands shaking, but then Hannibal steadied him, kept his blade focused, tip red and gleaming in the light from the lamp that was still on, and cast the three of them into stark relief.

He pressed his lips together, trying to remember where he’d struck first. But it wasn’t going to be easy to figure that out - Sogliato’s stomach was a messy mar of stab wounds, the cross-stitch of a novice trying his hand at the art. So Will simply chose the most open one, a few inches above his bared navel, and pushed it in slowly.

Now that it wasn’t done in a mess of heat and adrenaline, now that he could really take his time, and _see_ what he had done, it felt harder to do even when the furrow was already dug. Hannibal’s hand kept him steady, his purr soft in Will’s ear, and Will felt flesh part for him, cold and tough like old meat. Felt a little well of congealing blood eke out around his fingers as the blade sheathed itself deep.

And when he had done it, when the tips of his fingers and Hannibal’s touched around the edges of the gaping wound, Hannibal snarled, grabbed Will tight by the hip to hold him still, and pushed himself into Will’s body. It was sudden, and hard, and so deep Will choked on it, and all he could do was let out a wanton little cry and toss his head back, panting to the ceiling.

Hannibal nipped at his neck, nudged his head back down with his nose. “Look,” he commanded, and Will did. Saw the raw bite mark on Sogliato’s neck, saw the blankness of his eyes, irises flooded like a broken dam with blackness. 

He looked so… _small_. So unimportant, so insignificant. Will gasped as Hannibal gripped him, fucking him with slow, even thrusts. They were hard, they pierced Will deep, but he was slick and wanting and _God_ , it felt good. Hannibal’s chest chafed his back, his clothes dragging over Will’s sensitive skin. His nails dug deep furrows, and Will whimpered when he felt Hannibal’s teeth at the back of his neck, biting down.

“What next?” Hannibal demanded, and Will whined, pulling the knife out. His second strike was more confident, higher, where he was certain he had struck the man more than once. Fingers of his free hand brushed Sogliato’s bruised and bloodied temple.

“I hit him with the cane,” he managed to say.

Hannibal hummed, not pausing a moment, and then that was in Will’s hand too. He shoved the handle of it into the man’s mouth and snarled at the sight of his small, blunt fangs. He wanted to take them for himself; wanted to crush them beneath his heel, grind them between his fangs once he was old enough for them to get sharp.

“Hannibal,” he cried, as Hannibal continued to fuck him, uncaring for the blood on the floor and the stench of it on Will, nuzzling and biting and marking him openly. Pre-heat simmered in Will’s blood, made him weak and wanting, and he dropped the knife, leaving it embedded in Sogliato’s stomach, and planted his hands on the man’s thighs, using him as a brace so that he could spread his legs and fuck back onto his Alpha.

Hannibal snarled, and lifted him from the body, throwing him to the floor and mounting him again, brutal and rough. 

“You behaved perfectly, Will,” he said, his voice hoarse as though he had been the one to kill Sogliato, throat torn open and wet with a rival’s blood. But to call Sogliato a rival would be like calling a mouse a threat to a hunting cat. Hannibal’s teeth closed around the meat of his shoulder and Will writhed beneath him, whining softly. “My sweet, perfect boy. Of course you did what you had to do, darling - you had to kill him to keep yourself pure for me, didn’t you?”

Will nodded, gasping, helpless but to reply; “Yes, Daddy. I’m yours, only yours. I only want you.”

The desperation in Will’s voice only seemed to fuel Hannibal’s arousal, his desire sharp in the air around them. Every gasping inhale Will took was full of the Alpha, his lungs ached with his scent, his thighs trembled and grew soaked with slick that ran down his legs in pink tinged rivulets as they cut a path through the blood dried tacky to his skin, flaking in some places. 

Will could feel where Hannibal’s suit pants sometimes stuck to the backs of his thighs, the man quickly becoming just as covered in blood as his Omega. It felt like an anointing. Like a rebirth and a wedding gift and a step towards a future where he was kept but not chained. Owned but not subservient. 

“Daddy, please,” he whined, a high-pitched, plaintive sound forcing the words from his throat, a purely Omegan sound of need and placation. Now that he felt so _safe_ and knew his Alpha wasn’t angry with him, he felt unencumbered in a way he’d never experienced before, like a beast made up entirely of need. He wanted to be fuller, stretched wide around his Alpha’s knot, flooded with his virile seed until he caught for his mate, gave him pups. 

Not for the first time since he’d met the man, he wondered if Hannibal had a direct line to Will’s thoughts as the Alpha brought one broad palm around to grasp tight to Will’s lower abdomen, squeezing just firmly enough to feel his own cock where it was buried inside his Omega. 

“Would you like to be a mother, Will? You’d be such a wonderful mother to our pups, wouldn’t you? My sweet, fierce, deadly boy.” Hannibal’s breath was warm on Will’s nape, his lips exploring Will’s neck and his teeth grazing against his scent gland. Will’s entire body shivered at the implication and at the words, the casual sense of ownership the Alpha already displayed with regard to him further strengthened by his teeth at Will’s bonding spot. 

“Breed me, mate me, Alpha, Hannibal, please -.” Will was babbling, barely coherent as he felt himself slip further and further into heat, blowing past the early stages that sometimes melded seamlessly with pre-heat, his body too flooded with hormones from the last several hours.

The ache in his belly only continued to grow as he was denied, Hannibal moving his teeth away from his neck to mouth at the sweat and blood slicked to his shoulder instead. Hannibal’s thrusts never stopped, his pace never slowed as he mounted his Omega like they were little more than beasts, inelegantly piercing between Will’s thighs with only moderately more finesse than an animal.

Will felt his cheeks growing wet with tears, his mind so inflamed with need he’d barely noticed he was even crying, mewling Hannibal’s name like a mantra as he tried to meet each of his thrusts, his body still held tight in the Alpha’s hands so he could barely move. He could feel the bulge in his distended belly, as his mate pushed forward with enough force to finally, _finally_ slam his knot into Will’s lax rim, filling him full and spilling load after load deep inside, flooding his cervix. 

_Mine_ , he thought he heard the Alpha snarl before he felt teeth at his neck, this time not stopping until they broke flesh, the bright scent of his hormone-laced blood filling the air as the Alpha _mated_ him, bonding them together. 

Will screamed through his orgasm, hoarse, hiccuping sobs rattling his body as he came again and again on Hannibal’s knot, to the point where he didn’t know what of the pool beneath them was blood, what was his slick, what was his come. He scrabbled uselessly at the floorboards, seeking more, arching up against Hannibal’s chest as Hannibal snarled, locking his jaws, sinking his fangs deep, _deep_ , around Will’s bonding gland. 

Hannibal held him there, content to let Will writhe, his bite undoubtedly worked to an awful, large mark that would scar over and remain red and raw for the rest of his life. Hannibal’s hands rose up, catching his wrists, and brought Will’s arms down so Hannibal could cover him, rutting his full knot and heavy cock deep into Will, mating him and marking him - and, Will thought with a delirious, happy sigh, hopefully impregnating him. It would be the highest honor, and a testament to his Alpha’s virility, if he bred Will during his first real heat, before he’d even reached the regular age of maturity.

Hannibal’s teeth slid from his neck and Will whimpered, only to go silent as Hannibal nuzzled his sweaty, bloody hair, breathing raggedly, purring loudly as he soaked Will with his scent.

“Alpha,” he breathed, and turned his head, aching for a kiss. Hannibal smiled, happily meeting him for it, holding him tight as he growled and rutted against Will’s ass.

Hannibal parted from the kiss with another rough gasp. “Will,” he whispered, and worked his hips again, fucking Will shallowly with his knot while Will whimpered. “Your heat...is indescribable. The scent of you, slick with your first kill. You did so wonderfully, you have placed a fire in my head.” Will swallowed, whining sweetly, surprised at how ragged Hannibal sounded, like he was himself becoming enslaved to his own instincts. It was a viscerally satisfying thought; to think he had driven his Alpha to such desperation just by existing.

“I can feel your greed, sweet boy,” Hannibal said. “How you milk me. I may be able to knot you for hours; you’re so….” He trailed off, gasping as Will clenched around him, another orgasm, all internal, shaking his bones. He whimpered and arched his neck up for Hannibal’s teeth, and Hannibal obliged him, biting down again.

“You’re mine,” Hannibal hissed, and Will nodded. He was, he was, always, forever. He’d been Hannibal’s the moment the Alpha had cornered him in the bathroom at the club, already knowing his name. Hannibal’s fingers flexed on his wrists, and went tight again. “I’ll kill anyone who touches you. Anyone who looks at you. I’ll kill any Alpha that dares to fill their lungs with your scent.”

Possessive. Apex predator. Will wept openly, hardly believing his luck.

“I’ll be good to you,” he promised, his own voice weak. He lifted his head and Hannibal nuzzled him, rubbing their cheeks together like mated wolves, and breathed out heavily as he emptied another load inside Will’s burning-hot, willing body. “I swear.”

“I know, darling,” Hannibal breathed, and tilted Will’s head up to kiss him again. “I know.”

\---

It was chalked up to a territorial fight between Alphas, Sogliato’s murder. Hannibal’s DNA was all over the house, all over Will, and more importantly, with the testimony of an obviously relieved Omega, combined with the evidence of abuse in Sogliato’s home, the police ruled out foul play. It was natural, after all, for an Alpha to defend his mate from the influence of a brute.

Will’s wish came true; he caught and fell pregnant within his first heat. He wasn’t sure which time it had happened, for with the surgeries and everything else Hannibal had done, he ran the full seven days without interruption regardless of how often and thoroughly Hannibal mounted him, but he liked to think it had been when Hannibal took him in the bathtub, Will clean for what felt like the first time in his life, riding his Alpha as the hot water sloshed and curled around them, blood and come turning it a fine pink, and Will so limp and useless from his orgasms that he couldn’t even stand, by the end, and Hannibal had carried him to bed, knot still locked and pumping Will full, and mounted him even when Will drifted off to sleep.

He fell asleep and woke to Hannibal’s knot. Dined with his Alpha plugging him up. Read books on anatomy and poetry and history as Hannibal mounted him with affectionate touches and soft words. Hannibal seemed just as much a slave to it, a slave to WIll, and Will had never been so well-loved, well-marked, and delirious with pleasure.

Once he caught, Hannibal’s instincts gentled, aware that Will’s body would become dry, tight, his cervix would close to ward off an Alpha and avoid risking compromising his pregnancy. With his body so unwilling, despite how ready his mind was, Will learned to use his mouth properly - willingly, eagerly. He couldn’t take Hannibal’s knot behind his teeth, he was still far too small and it hurt beyond what Hannibal would make him do, but he soon learned to crave the taste of his Alpha on his tongue, and when the third month passed, and Will’s belly began to swell in earnest, his body relaxed and allowed him to become slick and wanting again, content that the Alpha that had sired his child would not abuse and hurt the growing life.

He had wept when Hannibal mounted him, as soon as he smelled Will’s slick, and Hannibal had kissed his tears away, held him, and called him ‘Beautiful’.

Hannibal allowed him to keep Sogliato’s dogs. There were four in total, all of them various ‘aggressive’ breeds, but they loved Will, and had kept him safe, and Hannibal said he was content knowing Will would be protected when Hannibal was at work. Sometimes, when Hannibal worked late, he would come home to find Will piled with the dogs in their hoard of beds in front of the fire, sleepy and sweet.

It was one such night, but Will was awake, and lifted his head to give his Alpha a warm smile as Hannibal approached him, giving one of the dogs a cursory pat to appease it, and then cupped Will’s face and kissed him in greeting.

“Alpha,” Will sighed happily, rising and crawling from the beds so Hannibal could embrace him. The dogs were welcome company, for many nights they had been his _only_ company, but nothing could compare to the warmth, the strength, and the scent of his Alpha.

“Hello, Will,” he murmured, nuzzling Will’s hair. He had told Will that Will’s scent was becoming unbearably sweet with his pregnancy, mouthwatering, utterly tempting. Even the sound of Hannibal’s ragged inhale was enough to get Will wet. “Are you very tired, darling?”

Will knew what he was really asking. He smiled, and shook his head. “Mount me,” he whispered, and Hannibal smiled, and kissed him again. “I’m not full enough.”

Hannibal laughed. “Greedy boy,” he said, the words like praise. He rose, and gathered Will into his arms, lifting him easily. “Come. I have something for you.” Will blinked, pressing his lips together. Hannibal’s gifts were as lavish as they were constant; fine clothes, good food, books and presents for his dogs, so many nights spent sick to tears with love and relief at being with an Alpha who, yes, bit him and hurt him, but always in a way WIll craved. In a way he wanted.

“What is it?” he asked.

Hannibal kissed his knuckles, eyes dark, and led him up to the bedroom. “I’ve been working on an experiment,” he said. “Perfectly safe, I assure you, and it will not harm our child. It will reconjure the hormonal surge, the emotional response, of being in heat.” Will gasped, eyes wide, as Hannibal’s gaze met his. “I want you in heat until the moment you’re pregnant, and then once you are done nursing, I will send you right back into it.” He smiled. “Every moment, desperate for me, for the rest of your life.”

Will didn’t need a pill or injection to feel that, but the thought of being so needy, so openly desperate for his Alpha, a _whore_ for him, filled him with excitement. Will never wore clothes in Hannibal’s home, and he felt himself gush new slick, so thick and heavy it dripped down to his ankles.

“What do you say, darling? Will you take it?”

“Of course I will,” he replied. As if he would ever want anything else.

Hannibal gave him a nod of approval, and set him down on the bed. “Fall asleep if you’d like,” he murmured. “It will take some time to prepare. You’ll wake when it’s ready, one way or another.”

Will shivered with anticipation, bit his lip, and nodded. Hannibal’s head tilted. “What is it, darling?” he asked, sensing Will’s restlessness.

“I just…” Will blushed. “Kiss me?”

Hannibal smiled, his chest rumbling with a deep, powerful, happy purr, and he cupped Will’s scarred neck, brought his face up, and did just that.


End file.
